Ein Gefaehrte kommt selten allein
by Iljana
Summary: Der erste Teil unserer 'Unverhofft kommt oft' Trilogie
1. Disclaimer

1 Disclaimer  
  
Diese Geschichte habe ich zusammen mit meiner besten Freundin geschrieben. Dieser Mist ist also nicht alleine auf meinem Mist gewachsen.  
  
Ich: „Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sind rein zufällig und total unbeabsichtigt."  
  
Sie: „Ja, ja wer's glaubt..."  
  
Ich: „Wie immer gehören die Charaktere Tolkien. Wie auch immer Charly, Joey und diese Geschichte gehören uns."  
  
Sie: „Tja, auf so was Gutes kommen wir ja nicht."  
  
Ich: „Und natürlich wollen wir hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen – wäre eh nichts zu holen.  
  
Sie: „Klar, als wenn uns für diesen Scheiß irgendwer auch nur einen Cent bezahlen würde!" 


	2. Einleitung

Einleitung  
  
Man könnte meinen, wir wären verrückt!  
  
Wir halten uns selbst natürlich nicht dafür, aber leider standen wir mit unserer Meinung ziemlich alleine dar.  
  
Um das zu erklären müssen wir uns natürlich erst einmal vorstellen. Unsere Namen sind Charlotte und Josephine (wir wissen nicht genau, auf welchem Trip unsere Eltern damals waren, als sie uns unsere Namen verpasst haben), werden aber von allen nur Charly und Joey genannt.  
  
Kennen gelernt haben wir uns mit 14. Charly kam damals neu in die Klasse. Schnell stellten wir fest, dass wir die gleichen Interessen hatten. Back Street Boys! Obwohl Charly ziemlich schräge Ansichten über die fünf Jungs hatte. So sah Kevin ihrer Meinung nach um Welten besser aus als Nick.  
  
Natürlich war das totaler Blödsinn. Wie sie auf diese Idee gekommen ist weiß bis heute niemand, aber da wir inzwischen beste Freunde geworden sind, hat Joey beschlossen Charlys Geschmacksverirrungen einfach zu ignorieren.  
  
4 Jahre älter, 4 Jahre weiser, BSB sind abgehakt und wir haben uns der hohen Literatur zugewannt. Sprich: „Der Herr der Ringe!"  
  
Wie zu erwarten war, wurde das Buch natürlich auch verfilmt und es war klar, das wir sofort wissen wollten ob der Film dem Buch gerecht wird.  
  
Nachdem wir den Film in den ersten 3 Wochen 10 mal gesehen hatten fanden wir ihn:  
  
„Ganz OK!" 


	3. 1. Kapitel

Charlys POV  
  
Uff, endlich alles eingepackt. Meine Taschen sind bis zum Rand gefüllt mit allem möglichen Kram. Man weiß ja nie was passieren wird und muss auf alles vorbereitet sein. Obwohl... wenn ich die drei Taschen und den Rucksack ansehe, könnte man den Eindruck gewinnen ich wollte von zu hause ausziehen- oder reißen. Ersteres stimmt sogar. Jedenfalls für die nächsten 2 Wochen.  
  
Joeys Eltern haben zu unserer hellen Begeisterung beschlossen ohne sie wegzufahren und das wird natürlich sofort ausgenutzt. Eigentlich müsste ich auch schon längst da sein, aber was soll`s.  
  
Endlich bei Joey angekommen sehe ich sie im Hausflur stehen. Sieht nicht so aus als hätte sie vor, mir tragen zu helfen: „ Schwing deinen Hintern zu mir und hilf mir tragen!" Sage ich lachend und sieh da, sie setzt sich in Bewegung!  
  
  
  
1 Joeys POV  
  
Endlich sind sie weg. Endlich zwei Wochen alleine, nur für mich. Na ja, für mich und Charly. Sie hätte eigentlich schon seit einer halben Stunde hier sein sollen, aber das ist Charly wie sie leibt und lebt.  
  
Gerade als ich die letzten Einkäufe in den Schränken verstaut habe (sollte jetzt ein Krieg ausbrechen, wir wären für die nächsten drei Monate versorgt) klingelt es an der Tür.  
  
Als ich aufdrücke, stolpert Charly mit drei Taschen und einem Rucksack in den Hausflur und grinst zu mir herauf. „Schwing deinen Hintern hier runter und hilf mir tragen!" sagt sie lachend.  
  
„Mensch, was schleppst du denn da alles mit dir rum?" Die Taschen haben ein Gewicht, als hätte sie unterwegs noch ein paar Steine eingesammelt. „Man muss auf alles vorbereitet sein! Man weiß schließlich nie was passiert."  
  
Das ist das Stichwort. Was kann alles in zwei Wochen passieren? Das erste was passiert, sind wir beide im Auto Richtung Kino. Unsere 100 millionste Vorstellung „Herr der Ringe". Komisch, dass Charly diesmal etwas zögert. Schließlich müssen wir diesmal nicht mit der Bahn fahren, sondern können – dank meines neu erworbenen Führerscheins – das Auto nehmen.  
  
  
  
2 Charlys POV  
  
OK, ich hab mich überreden lassen. Ich hab mich in dieses Höllengerät gesetzt. Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen Autos habe aber bei Joey Fahrstil... Ich bin erst mal froh, dass ich sitze, denn meine zitternden Biene hätten mich wohl nicht mehr länger getragen. Weich wie Butter. Wäre es wohl zu auffällig, wenn ich mich am Armaturenbrett festkralle? Ich will Joey ja nicht beleidigen, aber... Oh Gott, das war knapp! Gott sei Dank konnte sich der Fußgänger noch auf den Bürgersteig retten. Wird Zeit, dass ich meinen eigenen Führerschein mache. OK, wir sind jetzt auf der Autobahn. Keine Fußgänger weit und breit zu sehen und auch Gott sei Dank nicht viele Autos. Das Kino, das Kino! Ich sehe es! Nur noch ein paar Meter und dann haben wir die Fahrt unbeschadet – vergesst was ich gerade sahen wollte. Joey hat das Auto beim Einparken rückwärts vor einen Baum gesetzt. Ganz schön heftiger Aufprall. Mir ist doch etwas schwummerig. Nicht ohnmächtig werden, nicht ohnmächtig werden! OK, erst mal raus hier, frische Luft schnappen, Schaden begutachten.  
  
  
  
3 Joeys POV  
  
Scheiße, mein AUTO!!!! Ich könnte Charly umbringen für ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Er sagt alles. Zum Beispiel „Wie konntest //du// einen Führerschein bekommen?" oder „//Mir// wäre das nicht passiert!" Soll sie doch endlich ihren eigenen Führerschein machen! Dann kann sie das Auto mit viel Können selbst vor einen Baum setzten.  
  
OK, erst mal raus hier, frische Luft schnappen, Schaden begutachten. Ach, ist ja nicht allzu schlimm. Der Baum sieht viel schlimmer aus. Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass mein Auto //so einen// Schaden verursachen kann.  
  
Ist mein Kopf aufs Lenkrad geknallt ohne, dass ich es bemerkt habe, oder fängt der Baum an zu glühen? Oh nein, bitte kein Feuer. Nein, definitiv kein Feuer, aber mein Verstand scheint zu schmilzen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, sind gerade Personen aus dem Baum gefallen und sie kommen mir reichlich bekannt vor. Die wie es scheint neun, stehen und sitzen um den Baum, wie um ein Lagerfeuer. Vier davon halten Stöcke mit Würstchen in den Händen. Warum kommt mir das alles nur so bekannt vor? Eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme ruft, nein kreischt eher: „Wo ist das Feuer geblieben? GANDALF?" Ich glaub mich trifft der Schlag – wenn er mich nicht schon vorher getroffen hat – und Charly scheint es ähnlich zu gehen. Das war //nicht// Pippins Stimme. Und er hat //nicht// Gandalf gesagt. Das //kann// nicht sein! Das sind bestimmt irgendwelche Freaks! Der Typ mit dem grauen Mantel und dem spitzen Hut kommt auf uns zu. Oh Gott, komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe! Er hält uns seinen Wanderstab unter die Nase uns sagt: „Freund oder Feind?" Will der jetzt unsere Stimmen aufnehmen oder was? Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der Typ, der aussieht wie Aragorn seine Hand auf den Knauf seines Schwertes legt, als wir nicht antworten. Charly schein das selbe zu denken wie ich, denn wir rennen beide zum Auto, schnell rein, Türen zu und verriegeln. Hier sind wir sicher! Obwohl... wenn ich die Schwerter, den Bogen und die Axt sehe, die jetzt auf uns gerichtet sind, bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Der Typ in Grau nähert sich langsam dem Auto. Und an seinen Gesten und den darauf folgenden Reaktionen, schließen wir, dass er den anderen gesagt hat, dass sie ihre Waffen senken sollen. Nut Legolas zögert kurz – nicht, dass ich wirklich glaube, dass es //der// Legolas ist, aber er hat verfluchte Ähnlichkeit mit ihm – und die Luft, die ich schon erleichtert ausatmen wollte, halte ich lieber noch ein paar Sekunden erschrocken an. Doch dann zielt der Pfeil nicht mehr auf meinen Kopf, sonder auf den Boden, und ich traue mich wieder zu atmen. 


	4. 2. Kapitel

1 Charlys POV  
  
Das gibt's nicht! Das darf es nicht geben, das kann nicht sein. Nein! Ich hocke in einem Auto, weil ich mich vor fünf Freaks fürchte, die sich für Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli und Gandalf halten, und wie wild mit Messern, Stöcken und Äxten herumfuchteln. Meine Güte, der eine der aussieht wie Legolas, hat sogar Pfeil und Bogen. Ich glaube das alles nicht! Gleich wache ich auf und habe eine dicke Platzwunde am Kopf, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Oh je, jetzt kommt dieser Gangalfverschnitt auch noch auf das Auto zu. Oh je, oh je! „Joey fahr doch endlich weg! Mensch mach hinne, die killen uns!" schreie ich aufgebracht. Joey ist kreidebleich und sieht leider nicht so aus, als würde sie jetzt endlich mal reagieren. „Ich... ich..." stottert sie. „Ja, ich habe auch Angst, darum fahr doch endlich!" schreie ich sie an. „Ich habe die Schlüssel vorhin vor Schreck fallen lassen, als die neun da aus dem Baum gefallen sind." sagte sie leise. „Bis du wahnsinnig? Wir werden sterben! Nein, zuerst vergewaltigt und dann ermordet!" sage ich langsam etwas hysterisch. Joey wird noch einen Ton heller und sagt verunsichert: „Vielleicht sind sie ja harmlos. Ich glaube der Typ, der aussieht wie Gandalf, will mit uns reden." „Mit uns reden? Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Hast du nicht diese Messer gesehen?" „Ich glaube, dass sind Schwerter, Charly." „Ich glaube, dass sind Schwerter, Charly!" äffe ich sie nach. „Meinst nicht, dass es scheiß egal ist, womit sie uns aufschlitzen?" „Vielleicht..." „Nicht vielleicht, wir sind tot, auf jeden Fall!" Ich bin so hysterisch geworden, dass sich mein Verstand ausklinkt, ich die Wagentüre öffne und mich vor „Gandalf" aufbaue. „Was willst du? Wir haben nichts was du haben wolltest." „Das denke ich aber doch. Das einzige, was ich momentan will, ist eine Erklärung wo wir sind." Na toll! Gedächtnisverlust! Hat er etwa hinter dem Auto gestanden, und Joey hat ihn umgenietet? Nein, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass die neun vorher nicht da waren. Ich blicke die anderen an. Sie sehen ziemlich verwirrt aus, auch wenn sie versuchen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Na toll, kollektiver Gedächtnisverlust! Das wird ja immer besser... oder schlimmer. „Wo du bist? Na in Essen!" Der Gandalf-Typ guckt jetzt genau so verwirrt, wie die anderen. „In Deutschland!" Immer noch kein Anzeichen von Erkenntnis. Ich versuche es ein letztes Mal. „Auf der Erde!?" „Mittel Erde?" Oh nein! Ich glaub ich werde wahnsinnig. Aber Gott sei Dank hat Joey ihre Angst überwunden, und gesellt sich zu uns. „Ey Charly, ich glaube die meinen das ernst." „Sag das noch mal." „Ich glaube –" „Das meinte ich nicht wörtlich. Ich kann es bloß nicht glauben. Die halten sich tatsächlich für die neuen Gefährten!" Oder sind sie es tatsächlich? Ich zweifle langsam nicht mehr daran, dass sie es sind, sondern viel mehr daran, dass sie es nicht so ist. OK, erst mal müssen die Typen hier weg. Aber wie bekommen wir alle in Joey Kleinwagen? Ich berate mich mit Joey und wir beschließen, zwei Fuhren zu fahren. Also zuerst Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli und Boromir. Ich bleibe mit den vier Hobbits zurück. Aber bis Joey wieder da ist, muss ich mich mit ihnen verstecken.  
  
  
  
2 Joeys POV  
  
Ich glaub, ich werde wahnsinnig! Ich sitze mit fünf Figuren aus meinem Lieblingsbuch im Auto, und sehe dabei zu, wie Legolas mein Autoradio massakriert. „Was tust du da?" „Ich will die Menschen oder Elben oder wer auch immer da drin ist befreien!" Ich schüttle bloß den Kopf. Von hinten ertönt Gandalfs Stimme. „Diesen Zauber habe ich noch nie gesehen! Ein Wagen mit unsichtbaren Pferden." „Hier gibt es keine Pferde." „Oh ein noch größerer Zauber!" Ich schüttle abermals den Kopf und wende meine Aufmerksamkeit Boromirs Beschwerden zu. „Der Zwerg ist schwer!" „Ach, stell dich doch nicht so an! Du hast die Hobbits durch den Schnee auf dem Cahadras getragen. Viel schwerer kann Gimli auch nicht sein, und du musst dich nicht mal bewegen!" Boromir scheint etwas erwidern zu wollen, auch wenn ich in seinem und den Gesichtern der anderen Erstaunen darüber sehe, dass ich das weiß. Doch ein böser Blick in den Rückspiegel lässt ihn verstummen.  
  
Endlich an meiner Wohnung, alle ausladen. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, ich hole nur Charly und die Hobbits. Nichts anfassen! Besonders du nicht, Legolas!" Er sieht mich schuldbewusst an, dann auf den Boden. Oh Gott ich bin im Himmel, garantiert! Dieser Blick!  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Endlich ist Joey zurück. Hobbits einladen. Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott! Ich bin im Himmel, garantiert – ich habe Frodo auf dem Schoß. Yai! Allerdings ist er ziemlich schwer und größer als erwartet. Immerhin fast so groß wie ich. Für einen Kerl immer noch klein, aber für einen Hobbit... Um so besser. Dann muss ich mich nicht immer runterbeugen, wenn wir... aber lassen wir das! „Hey Joey, was ist denn mit dem Radio passiert?" „Frag. Lieber. Nicht!" Ui, die hat aber schlechte Laune. Wahrscheinlich hat sie Angst, dass die anderen in der Zwischenzeit die Bude abfackeln. Und nebenbei... selbst wenn nicht, wo sollen wir die neun unterbringen?  
  
Das ist jetzt aber wohl das geringere Problem, denn Pippin hat vor Angst vor dem Auto angefangen zu weinen. Merry hat den Arm um ihn gelegt. Wie süß! „Pip, nicht weinen! Das ist halb so schlimm. Joey und ich fahren jeden Tag mit dem Auto, und es ist noch nie was passiert!" Ich muss ihm ja nicht sagen, dass wir kurz vor ihrer Ankunft einen kleinen Zwischenfall hatten. Ein Seitenblick auf Joey zeigt mir, dass sie leicht errötet ist.  
  
So, an der Wohnung angekommen; steht noch. Na ja, jedenfalls von außen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was sie mit dem Mobiliar gemacht haben. Und wie ich inzwischen von Joey erfahren habe, versucht Legolas kleine Männchen aus Radios zu befreien. Da fällt mir ein: hab ich das in der Küche eigentlich ausgemacht? Jupp, recht gehabt; ich hab's vergessen! Na egal, aus diesem Radio kommt nie wieder auch nur ein einziger Ton. Aus dem im Schlafzimmer übrigens auch nicht. „Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt nichts anfassen?" brüllt Joey. Die fünf stehen dort, wie geprügelte Hunde. Reue steht Legolas ganz gut! Man, kann der gucken! Apropos gucken. Frodos blaue Augen starren mich an. Was will er denn? Ach egal, ich würde ihm eh alles geben, was er haben will! So wie ich die Hobbits kenne, hat er Hunger. „Möchte jemand etwas essen?" frage ich. Natürlich schnellen vier Hobbithände in die Luft. „Ich hab schon ein Feuer in dem Herd in eurer Küche gemacht." sagt Gandalf. WAAAAAS?? 


	5. 3. Kapitel

1 Joeys POV  
  
Puh, das Feuer ist gelöscht! Hat ganz schön lange gedauert Gandalf zu erklären, dass wir zum Kochen kein Feuer brauchen. Und wir haben es auch geschafft, die Hobbits zufrieden zustellen. Würde jetzt ein Krieg ausbrechen, wir hätten nichts zu essen. Die nächste große Frage des Abends: wo stecken wir die neun zum Schlafen hin? Gandalf bringen wir in Rücksichtnahme auf sein Alter auf der Schlafcouch unter, während Aragorn, Legolas und Boromir auf dem Boden vor Selbiger schlafen. Pippin und Merry schlafen in meinem Bett – nach einem kleinen Kampf mit Frodo und Sam, die natürlich auch in dem weichen Bett schlafen wollten. Eine Campingluftmatratze stellt auch die beiden zufrieden. Bleibt nur noch die Frage: wo schläft Gimli? Aber das Problem erledigt sich von selbst, denn Gimli liegt bereits laut schnarchend auf dem Mamortisch im Wohnzimmer. Charly und ich schlafen übrigens im Bett meiner Eltern. Ich würde ja jetzt gerne zur Entspannung etwas Fernseh gucken, aber ich habe Angst, dass Legolas auch daraus kleine Männchen befreien will. Darum jetzt ab ins Bett, Licht aus.  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
War da was? Ich glaube ich habe aus der Küche Geräusche gehört. Joey rührt sich nicht. Ich geh trotzdem nachgucken. Aber da ist niemand. Ich will mich schon wieder umdrehen und gehen, aber da entdecke ich eine dunkle Gestalt in einer Ecke sitzen. „Frodo? Warum bist du noch wach?" Ich hocke mich neben ihn. „Ich muss ein bisschen nachdenken. Dazu brauche ich Ruhe, und Ruhe habe ich nur nachts, wenn alle schlafen. Du hast die andern ja erlebt, wenn sie aufgeregt sind, da kann man keinen klaren Gedanken fassen." „Und worüber denkst du nach?" „In erster Linie darüber, wie wir hierher gekommen sind. Denn dass wir es nicht wissen, bedeutet auch, dass wir nicht wissen, wie wir zurückkommen. Und die Vorstellung macht mir Angst, für immer hier bleiben zu müssen." „Unsere Welt ist gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man sie näher kennen lernt. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass du lieber wieder nach Hause möchtest." „Aber es ist nicht nur das. Da ist noch was anderes, was mir Sorgen bereitet." „Der Ring?" „Wo...woher weißt du von dem Ring?" „Dir ist vielleicht aufgefallen, dass wir ziemlich viel über euch wissen. Und die Sache mit dem Ring gehört auch dazu. Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, hier gibt es keine schwarzen Reiter. Du kannst also getrost schlafen gehen. Und morgen zeigen wir euch erst mal unsere Welt, und wir finden auch einen Weg, wie ihr zurück nach Hause kommt." Frodo steht auf und ich begleite ihn zu seinem Bett. Er guckt mich etwas verunsichert an. „Ich weiß noch gar nicht deinen Namen." „Du kannst mich Charly nennen. Schlaf gut!" Und damit krieche ich zurück unter meine eigene Decke. 


	6. 4. Kapitel

1 Joeys POV  
  
Tag 1. Bin gerade aufgestanden. Im Dämmerschlaf erinnere ich mich an kaputte Radios und schrecke hoch. Hoffentlich ist Legolas noch nicht aufgestanden! Welch ein Glück, ich bin die Erste. Ich schleiche mich leise in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Gerade als die ersten Rühreier fertig sind, höre ich Hobbitfüße im Flur tapsen. Ein verschlafener Sam steckt den Kopf durch die Türe und flüstert: „Was riecht denn hier so gut? Frühstück?" Als ich nicke, kommen die vier Hobbits rein und setzen sich an den Frühstückstisch. „Lasst noch was für die Anderen übrig!" Der Tisch biegt sich unter den Lasten, dennoch sagt Pippin: „Das reicht ja kaum für mich alleine!" Kopfschüttelnd erspare ich mir eine Antwort und drehe mich zum Fenster. Das kann nicht sein! Mich trifft fast der Schlag. Ein halbnackter Legolas turnt fröhlich in unserer Eiche neben dem Gartenteich herum. Der wird doch nicht etwa... Oh Gott, die Zierkarpfen meines Vaters! Schreiend renne ich nach draußen: „Nein, Legolas nicht!!!" Fast wäre es zu spät gewesen. Legolas hängt kopfüber an dem Ast von dem aus er in den Teich springen wollte, mit dem Kopf knapp über dem Wasser. Seine langen blonden Haare hängen in den Teich und er schaut mich total entgeistert an. „Was ist denn? Ist das Wasser giftig?" fragt er entsetzt. „Nein, nur so ähnlich. Mein Vater wird giftig, wenn er mitbekommt, dass jemand mit seinen Fischen geschwommen ist." Ich glaube Legolas versteht nicht so ganz was ich meine, aber das ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. „Komm mit, wir haben in der Wohnung etwas, was ich dir zeigen muss. Es nennt sich Dusche.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Bad sammle ich noch Aragorn, Gandalf und die vier Hobbits ein. (Gimli und Boromir schlafen noch.) Jetzt stehe ich wie eine Reiseführerin im Badezimmer und erkläre die Dusche, das WC und das Waschbecken. Man, schlimmer als im Kindergarten!  
  
„Na ja und duschen tut man halt jeden Morgen oder jeden Abend." schließe ich meine Erklärungen ab. „Gibt's noch Fragen?" „Kannst du diesen Zauber genauer erklären?" fragt Gandalf, während er den Wasserhahn am Waschbecken immer wieder auf und zu dreht. Ich verdrehe lächelnd die Augen. „Das ist kein Zauber, ich erklär's dir später." „So alles klar, ich hab's kapiert!" verkündet Aragorn stolz. „Also zuerst die vier Hobbits, dann Legolas, die zwei Mädels und dann Gandalf und ich..." fängt er an aufzuteilen. Mir fallen gleich die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Stop, stop! Da ist noch eine Kleinigkeit. Duschen tut man ALLEINE." Charly, die den letzten Satz mitbekommen hat, steckt den Kopf durch die Türe, fängt an zu grinsen und sagt: „Na ja, so ganz stimmt das ja nicht..." Ich knalle ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Nicht, dass ich nicht auch schon daran gedacht hätte und grinse verstohlen in Legolas Richtung, aber nein...! „Das dauert jetzt zu lange um das zu erklären."  
  
Ich flüchte mit rotem Kopf aus dem Bad und lasse sieben verstörte Gefährten zurück. Ich finde Charly immer noch lachend in der Küche vor. Wenn Blicke töten könnten... „Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!" bringt sie glucksend hervor. „Ja klar, wenn du dann mit Frodo duschst, hab ich nichts dagegen..." Volltreffer! Sie läuft an wie eine Tomate, verschluckt sich an ihrem O-Saft und verstummt.  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
„Ja klar, wenn du dann mit Frodo duschst, hab ich nichts dagegen..." Ui, da hat sie mich erwischt, und sie weiß es. Ich fühle Hitze in meine Wangen steigen, wahrscheinlich sehe ich grade aus wie eine Tomate. Zu allem Überfluss verschlucke ich mich auch noch an meinem Saft. Joey grinst nur. Ich merke, dass ich noch roter werde, als ich mir das, was Joey gerade vorgeschlagen hat, vorstelle. Um es sie nicht merken zu lassen, frage ich schnell: „Was treiben die denn jetzt da drin?" „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht möchte ich es auch gar nicht wissen." Im Grunde möchte ich es auch nicht, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass unsere helden- und tugendhaften Gefährten... Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist es gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich. Immerhin sind es neun Kerle und keine Frau weit und breit. Und sie sind auch nur männliche Wesen mit ganz natürlichen Bedürfnissen. Da fällt mir ein, dass Joey und ich die einzigen zwei weiblichen Wesen sind, die sie seit längerer Zeit sehen. Ich werde schon wieder rot. „Joey erinnere mich mal daran, dass ich diese Nacht unsere Schlafzimmertüre abschließe." Joey blickt mich etwas irritiert an. „Was geht denn jetzt schon wieder in deinem kranken Kopf vor?" Soll ich es ihr sagen? Nachher lacht sie mich noch aus. „Ach, nicht so wichtig!"  
  
Wir hören die Dusche rauschen und nach einiger Zeit ein gewaltiges ‚PLATSCH'. „Meinst du wir sollten nachsehen, ob sie OK sind?" „Traust du dich denn?" Ich rutsche unruhig auf meinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich mach's." Ich stehe auf und klopfe an der Badezimmertüre. „Alles OK da drinnen?" Keine Antwort. Ich kneife die Augen ganz fest zusammen und öffne die Tür einen Spalt. „Lebt ihr noch?" „Bei uns ist alles in Ordnung. Ist was mit deinen Augen?" Ich öffne selbige überrascht und bereue es auch gleich wieder. Das halbe – nein das GANZE – Bad steht unter Wasser. Aragorn planscht vergnügt in der Wanne. Offenbar hat er sie voll laufen lassen und ist dann reingesprungen. Na toll! „Jooooeeeey! Aufnehmer!" Als sie kommt und die Bescherung sieht, rollt sie mit den Augen. „Hoffentlich müsst ihr nicht all zulange hier bleiben. Es wird sonst ein hartes Stück Arbeit euch Manieren beizubringen." Ich fange Frodos Blick auf. Sie ist nicht die einzige die das hofft. 


	7. 5. Kapitel

1 Joeys POV  
  
Abends, alle liegen in ihren Betten und schlafen. Nur Charly und ich liegen noch wach. „Sie sind zu auffällig." sagt Charly ins dunkle Zimmer hinein. „Stimmt. Legolas' grüne Leggins sind nicht mehr so ganz der Renner." kichere ich. „Ja, und die Umhänge kommen auch nicht so gut an, schätze ich!" gluckst Charly.  
  
Also gehen wir shoppen.  
  
Der Wecker klingelt. Es ist zehn Uhr und ich rieche Rührei. Oh nein, die Küche! Ich stolpere über die noch schlafende Charly hinweg und sprinte in die Küche. Schock! Das Frühstück ist fertig, doch das erwartete Chaos bleibt aus. Sam steckt bis zu den Schultern im Schaum und schrubbt Töpfe, während Gimli, Aragorn und Frodo noch den Tisch decken. Merry und Pip sitzen schon am Frühstückstisch. Boromir steht hinter mir. „Da staunst du, wie?!" sagt er stolz. Das tue ich tatsächlich, doch das muss ich ja nicht direkt jedem auf die Nase binden. „Wo ist Gandalf?" frage ich. „Duschen." verkündet Aragorn freudestrahlend. Auch seine Haare tropfen noch. Hätte ja nie gedacht, dass er diesem „Wasserding" wie er's zu Anfang nannte, jemals soviel abgewinnen kann. Ich setze mich an den Tisch und beobachte belustigt Charlys Gesichtsausdruck, als sie die Küche betritt.  
  
Nach dem wirklich ausgiebigen Frühstück, verkünde ich den heutigen Tagesplan. „Wir gehen euch heute neu einkleiden." sage ich erfreut.  
  
Man, wie umständlich! Wieder in zwei Fuhren fahren. Zuerst die Hobbits, Gimli und Charly in der Innenstadt abladen. Und dann Legolas, Gandalf, Boromir und Aragorn hinterher karren. Mensch, da fehlt nur noch das Taxischild auf dem Dach. Nach einer Stunde stehen wir alle vor dem Citycenter. Ausrufe der Neun, wie „Beeindruckend!", „Ein Palast, eines Königs würdig!" oder „So viele Untertanen! Ihr müsst einen mächtigen Herrscher haben. Können wir ihn besuchen?" ignorieren Charly und ich einfach, und steuern auf den Herrenausstatter zu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Wir betreten gerade den Herrenausstatter. Und ein ganz sicher stockschwuler Verkäufer stolziert auf uns zu. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" sagt er in doch sehr nasalem Ton. Ich sehe Joey an und breche fast in lautes Gelächter aus. „Ja sie können uns tatsächlich helfen. Diese Herren," ich mache eine ausschweifende Bewegung zu den Gefährten hin „benötigen dringend Ihre Hilfe." „Ich werde mal sehen was sich tun lässt." säuselt er und zwinkert Aragorn zu. Dieser beugt sich zu mir herunter. „Haben hier eigentlich alle Probleme mit den Augen?" Diesmal kann ich mich wirklich nicht zurückhalten und breche in schallendes Gelächter aus. Auch Joey kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Aragorn, der Typ steht auf dich. Ich meine, es ist doch offensichtlich, dass er schwul ist." „Schwul?" „Oh je! Das bedeutet, dass..." Wie kann ich es ihm bloß am schonensten beibringen? „... er auf Männer steht und nicht auf Frauen." fährt Joey für mich fort, einfühlsam wie immer. „Oh. Oh!" ist Aragorns einzige Reaktion. Und dann tut er etwas, was mich fast vergessen lässt zu atmen, auch wenn die Situation urkomisch ist. Aragorn baut sich vor dem Verkäufer auf, und erklärt ihm in völlig ernstem Ton: „Wenn ich Ihnen das mal erklären darf. Ich stehe nicht auf Männer. Mein Herz gehört der wunderschönen Arwen, Tochter von Elrond, Enkelin von Galadriel. Unsere Liebe ist so stark, dass sie sogar ihre Unsterblichkeit für mich aufgeben will." „Wie schön für sie!" Der Verkäufer verschwindet im hinteren Teil des Ladens und kommt auch nicht wieder. Nicht nach fünf und auch nicht nach zehn Minuten. Offenbar hat Aragorn ihn verärgert, was die Sache nur noch lustiger macht. Aber offenbar versteht keiner außer mir und Joey diesen Scherz, denn die Gefährten stehen da, völlig verwirrt. Kopfschüttelnd verlässt die Meute den Laden. „Die waren hier eh zu teuer!" Also nächster Versuch, auf nach Jeans Fritz. Keine schwulen Verkäufer, kein Ärger. Zumindest dachte ich das. Denn in dem Laden gibt es nur weibliche Verkäuferinnen. Nach gerade mal zehn Minuten muss ich Joey davon abhalten eine der Verkäuferinnen zu erwürden, die Legolas angräbt. „Hast du diese billige Schlampe gesehen?" „Hey, hey beruhige dich! Vielleicht suchst du dann stattdessen Klamotten für Legolas aus, und ich beschäftige sie mit Gandalf." schlage ich beschwichtigend vor. Dafür ist Joey natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme.  
  
Nach zweieinhalb Stunden verlassen wir den Laden, und die Gefährten sind nicht wiederzuerkennen. Aragorn trägt eine schwarze Jeans und einen beigen Sweater. Gimli haben wir ein Rapper-Outfit verpasst: weißes Buffalo- Sweatshirt, eine dunkelblaue Baggihose und dazu das passende Goldkettchen. Die Hobbits tragen Bluejeans und Pullover in rot, grün, blau und beige. Gandalf haben wir in einen edlen grauen Anzug gesteckt. Man sieht der jetzt gut aus. Es hat lange gedauert, ihm den Spitzhut auszureden. Boromir trägt ebenfalls schwarze Jenas und ein Hawaihemd. Legolas ist Joeys Glanzstück geworden. Er trägt ein orange-rotes T-Shirt und einen blauen Nadelstreifenanzug. Sie sieht stolzer aus denn je, smiled wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, hakt sich bei ihm unter und schickt der Verkäuferin im vorbeigehen einen hasserfüllten Blick. 


	8. 6. Kapitel

Joeys POV  
  
Die „Jungs" sind jetzt ausgestattet und Legolas ist der absolute Hammer! Freudestrahlend hake ich mich bei ihm ein und stolziere mit ihm aus dem Laden. Dabei kann ich es mir nicht verkneifen, dieser Schlampe, die sich Verkäuferin nennt, einen alles sagenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Finger weg, MEINER!" ist wohl so deutlich auf meinem Gesicht zu lesen, dass Charly sich amüsiert wegdreht.  
  
Einige Zeit später entschließen wir uns den Gefährten etwas lebenswichtiges aus unserer Welt zu zeigen: Burger King!  
  
Nach dem ausgiebigen Mittagessen, sind wir endgültig pleite. Charly und ich bekommen einen heftigen Schreck beim Blick auf den Kontostand und halten erst mal Kriegsrat. „Hast du 'ne Idee, woher wir jetzt Kohle bekommen?" frage ich Charly leicht verzweifelt. Gimli mischt sich ein. „Kein Problem! Gebt mir eine Schaufel und etwas Zeit." Entnervt dreht sich Charly zu ihm um. „Mensch, Geld findet man nicht unter der Erde!" pest sie ihn an. „Das verstehst du jetzt nicht, Gimli." füge ich beschwichtigend hinzu. Wie oft wir diesen Satz wohl noch sagen werden? „Oma!" schreit Charly plötzlich auf und steuert auf ein Telefon zu. Oma, die letzte Rettung in der Not. Irgendwie schafft Charly es, ihr einen Grund vorzugaukeln, warum wir das Geld brauchen – den wahren Grund kann sie ihr natürlich NICHT sagen.  
  
Bei einem anschließenden Bummel durch die Stadt kommt uns unsere Freundin Katja entgegen. Heftig gestikulierend läuft sie auf uns zu. „Ich hab den ganzen Tag versucht euch zu erreichen, wo wart ihr–" Das „denn" bleibt ihr im Hals stecken, als sie Aragorn erblickt. Auch Aragorn scheint nicht uninteressiert an ihr und starrt sie an. Nach einigen Minuten findet Katja ihre Sprache wieder und sagt vorwurfsvoll in unsere Richtung: „Wollt ihr mich nicht vorstellen?" Auf Charlys Gesicht ist ganz eindeutig „Nein, lieber nicht." zu lesen, aber wir stecken in der Klemme. Oh Gott, eine Ausrede, ein Himmelreich für eine Ausrede! Doch zu spät. „Irgendwie kommen mir eure Begleiter bekannt vor..." sagt in dem Augenblick Katja und mustert die Neun ausgiebig. „Tja, dann wollen wir das mal erklären..." sagt Charly resignierend und fängt an zu erzählen.  
  
Mensch, dieser Gesichtsausdruck ist Gold wert! Katja schaut leicht verdattert zwischen Charly, mir und den Neun hin und her. Ihr Gesicht verrät nicht, ob sie uns gerade für verrückt erklärt oder ob sie nur Zeit braucht alles zu verdauen. Gott sei Dank verhalten die Gefährten sich ruhig. Nach kurzer Zeit lässt Katja ein „Ah!" hören und belässt es dabei. „Weshalb ich euch eigentlich sprechen wollte," fährt sie jetzt fort, „ich gebe heute Abend eine Party bei mir zu Hause und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr kommen würdet." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Aragorn fügt sie hinzu: „Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn ihr..." sie zögert, „die Neun da mitbringen würdet." Katjas Partys waren immer feuchtfröhlich und sehr beliebt, darum sagen wir zu, doch ein Blick in Charlys Gesicht genügt mir um festzustellen, dass sie die gleichen Gedanken hat wie ich. ‚Ob das gutgeht?'  
  
Wieder zu Hause angekommen, geben wir den Neun noch einige Verhaltensregeln mit auf den Weg:  
  
1. Wenn ihr euch über irgend was wundert, fragt Charly oder mich.  
  
2. Mittelerde wird NICHT erwähnt!  
  
3. Gimli du bist KEIN Zwerg sondern nur etwas klein gewachsen.  
  
4. Hobbits, Halblinge oder kleines Volk sind Worte die wir heute Abend NICHT nennen!  
  
5. Kein Alkohol. Na ja vielleicht ein Bier, aber ansonsten fragt uns!  
  
6. Legolas, kein Alkohol für dich! (In Erinnerung an gewisse Fanfics!!!)  
  
7. Nichts über Elben.  
  
„Wir können die Party überleben." fügt Charly leider nicht sehr optimistisch an, nachdem alle genickt und somit die Regeln akzeptiert haben.  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Heute Abend ist Katjas Party und Joey und ich stecken (wie vor jeder Party) in den langwierigen Vorbereitungen. Wir haben die Gefährten in die Küche gesetzt (die Hobbits essen schon wieder) und halten Modenschau. Frodo ist der Einzige von den Hobbits, der nicht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit aufs Essen konzentriert. Jedoch hilft er mir nicht sonderlich, da er – egal in welchem Outfit ich antanze – „Toll!", „Seht hübsch!" oder „Eui!" als Kommentar abgibt. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mir seine Aufmerksamkeit missfällt. *smile*  
  
Nach einiger Zeit entscheide ich mich für ein blaues, kurzes Kleid und eine weiße Bluse mit kurzen Ärmeln, und alle stimmen zu.  
  
Joey ist noch unentschlossen. Sie führt mittlerweile das neunte Outfit vor. Auch sie bekommt jedoch nicht viel Hilfe. Die Reaktionen von Legolas beschränken sich auf einen offenen Mund, glotzende Augen und zwischendurch ein schüchternes Lächeln.  
  
Nach ewigen Zeiten wie es scheint, entschließt sie sich für eine schwarze Schlaghose und ein weißes Top. Jedoch habe ich die schwere Befürchtung, dass Legolas bei diesem Ausschnitt den ganzen Abend kein Wort mehr sagen wird.  
  
Gegen acht Uhr machen wir uns auf den Weg. Als wir um neun Uhr vor Katjas Tür ankommen, ist die Party schon voll im Gange, und es ist nicht gerade leer. „Das wird nicht leicht." flüstert mir Joey zu und ich hab n dem Moment genau das Selbe gedacht.  
  
Todesmutig betreten wir Elf Katjas Haus. Laute Musik, Lachen und der durchdringliche Geruch von Bier und Chips kommt uns entgegen. Katja schreit uns vom anderen Ende des Raumes ein Hallo zu und versucht sich zu uns durchzuschlagen. Bei uns angekommen, fällt sie uns um den Hals, begrüßt unsere neun Begleiter, hakt sich bei Aragorn ein und verschwindet mit ihm in der Menge. Dieser hat einen Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen Freude, Schuldbewusstsein und Panik aufgelegt, und lässt sich mitschleifen. Instinktiv schaue ich mich nach Frodo um. Sonst geht der mir noch verloren. Ich entdecke ihn in der Nähe der Tür und steuere auf ihn zu. Im Vorbeigehen sehe ich, dass Legolas sich an Joeys geheftet hat. Er sieht leicht irritiert aus. Gandalf, Gimli und der Rest scheinen sich recht gut zu fühlen, denn sie haben sich unter die Leute gemischt. 


	9. 7. Kapitel

Joeys POV  
  
Mein Gott, was für ein Trubel. Katja scheint die gesamte Stufe eingeladen zu haben. Legolas fühlt sich offensichtlich nicht sehr wohl. Er hat sich an meine Fersen geheftet und weicht mir keinen Schritt von der Seite. Nicht, dass mit das irgendwie unangenehm wäre...  
  
Als wir an der Küche vorbeigehen, zündet ein Tischfeuerwerk. Reflexartig schiebt sich Legolas vor mich und greift dahin, wo er sonst Pfeil und Bogen trägt. Oje, der arme Kerl. Ich fasse ihn an der Hüfte und schiebe ihn vor mir her Richtung Garten.  
  
Im Garten angekommen, lotse ich ihn über einige Schnapsleichen hinweg, in den hinteren Teil des Gartens. Dort lassen wir uns unter einer großen Tanne ins Gras fallen und schauen durch die Zweige in den dunkel werdenden Himmel. Lange traue ich mich nicht etwas zu sagen, um nicht die Stimmung kaputt zu machen. Es ist schön so nah bei ihm zu sitzen. Legolas unterbricht als erster unser Schweigen. „Seltsam, die Sterne sehen aus, wie zu Hause." „Heimweh?" frage ich ruhig. „ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Ringreiter, Sauron oder Sarumarn vermisse." sagt er lächelnd. „Aber Düsterwald und Bruchtal vermisse ich schon etwas. Eure Welt ist, na ja... eben nicht meine." „Ich versteh schon." sage ich. Irgendwie ist es kein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass er sich hier nicht wohlfühlt. „Nein, nein, so war das jetzt auch nicht gemeint." sagt er schnell. Ich schaue ihn leicht verständnislos an. „Na, ich meine..." versucht er zu erklären. „Ich bin hier nicht unglücklich, ich finde das alles super interessant hier und möchte gerne noch bleiben, aber es ist merkwürdig nicht zu wissen, ob ich Mittelerde jemals wieder sehen werde." Ich nicke nur und lege meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er legt den Arm um mich und wir schauen uns weiter die Sterne an. „Man, ab morgen werden über mich sicher die tollsten Gerüchte rumlaufen." Als ich daran denke, muss ich lächeln.  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Ich erreiche Frodo; irgendwie sieht er verloren aus. „Hey Frodo! Amüsierst du dich nicht? Ich meine, wir sind zwar erst seit ein paar Minuten hier, aber du könntest dir was zu Trinken holen oder etwas zu Essen." „Es sind... so viele Leute hier." Ich lächle. „Das ist der Sinn einer Party. Viele Leute auf einem Haufen, die Spaß haben, sich betrinken... Obwohl das mit dem Betrinken keine Pflicht ist und ihr solltet das erst recht nicht tun. Wir wollen ja keine Schwierigkeiten haben!" „Und ich kenne hier keinen, außer dir und Joey und den anderen." „Ich kenn hier auch bloß die Hälfte. Außerdem muss man sich ja nicht unbekannt bleiben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Hobbits so schüchtern sind." „Sind sie auch nicht." Ich folge Frodos Blick und sehe Sam, Merry und Pippin, die sich mit ein paar Mädels unterhalten. „Siehst du, deine Cousins und Sam haben es begriffen. Einfach unter die Leute mischen." „Ich... bin aber lieber für mich allein." „Du ärgerst dich doch nicht etwa immer noch mit dem Ring herum, oder? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ihr hier sicher seid! Aber ich will dich auch zu nichts zwingen." „Wirst du dich... unter die Leute mischen und dich... betrinken?" „Unter die Leute mischen sicher, aber betrinken garantiert nicht. Wir sind zwar extra gelaufen, damit Joey nicht fahren muss, denn sie trinkt gerne etwas, aber ich bin absolut nicht der Typ dafür. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass sie sich gehen lässt, aber ich trinke höchstens zwei, drei Feiglinge oder etwas Sekt; manchmal gar nichts." Frodo nickt und ich weiß gar nicht warum ich ihm das erzähle.  
  
Ich setze mich zu ihm auf die Treppe. „Wir sollten allerdings nicht die ganze Zeit hier sitzen, sonst werden die anderen noch misstrauisch!" Habe ich etwa gerade zugestimmt, den ganzen Abend mit Frodo rumzusitzen, statt Spaß zu haben? Ja, sieht so aus! Ach, was tut man nicht alles... „Wir können ja vielleicht... tanzen?" Ich lache, diesmal laut. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du zu solcher Musik tanzen kannst. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich auch nicht. Außerdem tanze ich eh nicht gerne." Das war nicht unbedingt das, was wir brauchen, um den Abend spannender zu machen. Bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig, was wir tun könnten, außer... Ich beobachte ein Pärchen in einer der dunkleren Ecken. Neeein! Das würde dann doch zu weit gehen, und zu schnell, schließlich kennen wir uns erst seit knapp drei Tagen. Mir wird plötzlich bewusst, wie nah wir auf der engen Treppe beieinander sitzen. Ich springe auf. „Lass uns wenigstens zu den anderen setzen."  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
Nachdem wir ca. eine Stunde im Garten verbracht haben wird es doch etwas kalt und ich fange, trotz Legolas Arm, der mir immer noch um die Schultern liegt, an zu frieren.  
  
„Frierst du?" flüstert er mir ins Ohr. Jedem anderen hätte ich jetzt erklärt, dass die Frage wohl überflüssig war. Aber bei Legolas mache ich da mal eine Ausnahme und antworte mit einem Zähneklappern.  
  
Also ab in die Wohnung. Dort wird mir erst bewusst wie sehr ich friere. Bewegung wärmt auf denke ich und ziehe Legolas auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Na ja ob das so'ne gute Idee war. Scooters ‚Nessiah' liegt ihm nicht so wirklich. Er steht leicht verloren auf der Tanzfläche und staunt über die Bewegungen, die einer von Katjas Kollegen zu dem Song hinlegt. Dabei kann ich mir das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. Zum Glück ist das Lied auch schon zu Ende und es folgt Enyas ‚May it be'. Legolas zieht mich zu sich und flüstert: „Schon besser!" Ui, uiiiii, ja, jetzt ist mir wieder warm. Sehr warm! Über seine Schulter hinweg sehe Charly und Frodo die sich zu den restlichen Gefährten in die Sitzgruppe gesellt haben.  
  
Merry, Pippin und Sam scheinen sich drei Mädchen angelacht zu haben, wie süß! Nur Aragorn fehlt, wo Katja wohl mit ihm hin ist!? 


	10. 8. Kapitel

Joeys POV  
  
Scheiße, diese langsamen Lieder sind eindeutig immer zu kurz. Wiederwillig löse ich mich aus Legolas' Umarmung. Oh Gott, ich werde schwach, diese Augen! Wie in Trance werde ich von Legolas zur Sitzgruppe gezogen, in der auch Charly, Frodo und die andern sitzen. Wir lassen uns nieder und Charly verwickelt mich in ein Gespräch über die Outfits gewisser weiblicher Gäste, und wie schlecht man doch in einer engen Jeanshose aussehen kann. Plötzlich entsteht ein Tumult auf der Tanzfläche. 'Irgendwelche Kerle müssen sich mal wieder etwas beweisen, um einem Mädchen mit Körbchengröße D zu gefallen.' denke ich. Zuerst will ich mich nicht weiter darum kümmern, doch dann höre ich wie Legolas ein Wort zwischen den Lippen hindurchpresst: "Zwerge!". Soviel also zum Thema 'Unauffällig' und 'Normal'. Charly hat zum Glück schneller reagiert als ich. Sie ist schon bei Gimli und zerrt ihn Richtung Tür, während ich die Übrigen einsammle und Richtung Ausgang schiebe. Unterwegs erblicke ich sogar Aragorn, kralle ihn mir am Gürtel und schleife ihn mit. Massenflucht nenn man so etwas, schätze ich. Drei Häuserblocks weiter bleiben wir 11 stehen. Charly ist sogar zu wütend zu schreien, baut sich vor dem nun sehr, sehr klein gewordenen Gimli auf und flüstert: "Was war los?" Oje, so sauer war sie lange nicht. Ich entferne mich mit den anderen vorsorglich einige Meter und gehe in Deckung. Wenn Charly einmal wütend ist, ist es nicht mehr wichtig auf wen. Und wenn man dann nicht aufpasst, gibt's Ärger. Zum Glück verhalten sich alle ruhig und der Streit entbrennt nur zwischen Gimli und Charly. Kurz und gut, Charly geht als Sieger hervor, denn Gimlis Versuche "Aber er wollte mir den Bart abschneiden!" und "Wie sehe ich denn dann aus!" sind für Charly kein ausreichenden Grund einen solchen Trubel mitten auf einer Party zu veranstalten. Mit dem Satz: "Vielleicht täte dir rasieren mal gut!" beendet sie die Diskussion und wir machen uns auf den Heimweg. Was für ein Abend, da könnte man glatt zwei draus machen. Die ersten Minuten nach dem Streit traut sich keiner was zu sagen, doch dann fasst Pippin sich ein Herz und wendet sich an Aragorn: "He Aragorn, wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit über? Du warst auf einmal verschwunden." Aragorn tut so als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört und geht schneller. Charly und ich grinsen uns an. "Was wohl Arwen jetzt von ihm denken würde?" flüstert Charly mir zu. Ich fange an zu lachen, und wir setzen unseren Weg schweigend fort. Zu Hause angekommen verschwinden alle recht schnell in ihre Betten. Nur Charly und ich sitzen noch in der Küche, trinken Tee und plaudern etwas über den vergangenen Abend.  
  
  
  
Charly POV  
  
Nächster Morgen, Frühstück. Ich habe mich inzwischen abgekühlt und bin nicht mehr allzu sauer auf Gimli. Mir ist schon wieder schlecht. So viel Essen bin ich nicht gewohnt. Wie dem auch sei, wir müssen uns irgendetwas überlegen, um die Gefährten für den heutigen Tag bei Laune zu halten. Das wichtigste ist wohl im Moment, herauszufinden, wie sie wieder zurück nach Mittelerde kommen. Nicht, dass ich unbedingt scharf darauf wäre, sie zurückzuschicken, ich behalte sie gerne noch etwas hier, aber das kann hier nicht zum Dauerzustand werden. Außerdem sieht man ihnen allen an, dass sie es hier zwar nicht schlecht finden, dennoch gerne zurück nach Hause möchten. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion mit Joey entscheiden wir uns für die Stadtbibliothek. Damit wären Gandalf, Aragorn und Boromir schon beschäftigt. Gimli würde ich am liebsten unter Hausarrest stellen, aber Joeys Einwurf: "Bist du wahnsinnig! Der zerhackt uns die ganze Bude!" lässt mich einsehen, dass das keinen Sinn hat. Also müssen wir uns etwas anders überlegen. Nachdem wir ein Drittel der Gefährten in der Bibliothek abgeladen haben, machen wir uns mit den restlichen sechs Richtung Bahn auf, die uns zum Stadtwald bringen soll. Nachdem wir endlich acht Fahrkarten aus dem beschissenen Fahrkartenautomaten gezogen haben (wie üblich gab's mal wieder kein Wechselgeld) stehen wir jetzt am Gleis und warten auf die S6. Als die Bahn einfährt, haben Joey und ich eine Menge damit zu tun, Pip und Merry wieder einzufangen. Pip hat sich so erschrocken, dass er die Flucht ergriffen hat, und Merry rennt schreiend hinter ihm her. Joey und ich schneiden ihnen den Weg ab, und schnappen uns die beiden an den Ohren. Nach einigen Minuten haben wir alle in die Bahn und auf Sitzplätze verfrachtet. den Hobbits ist die Sache nicht so geheuer, und Pip zittert am ganzen Körper. Legolas - cool wie er ist - versucht ihm gerade zu erklären, dass das alles ja ganz harmlos und ungefährlich ist, als die Bahn eine Vollbremsung hinlegt und Legolas sich zu Tode erschreckt. Kreidebleich sitzt er nun auf seinem Platz, und die coolen Sprüche scheinen ihm ausgegangen zu sein. Der Rest der Fahrt verläuft ruhig und wir schaffen es sogar, alle an der gleichen Haltestellen auszusteigen. Scheiße, Wette verloren. Ich schulde Joey ein Abendessen. Ich beschließe, dass die Hobbits ein weinig Auslauf brauchen und lasse ein dezentes "Hier gibt es bestimmt auch Pilze." fallen. Sam, Pippin und Merry laufen sofort los und verschwinden im Wald. Nur Frodo bleibt zurück. Ist er krank? Welcher Hobbit lässt sich denn so eine Gelegenheit entgehen? Ein Blick in seine Augen zeigt mir, dass er wegen mir zurückgeblieben ist. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Gimli ist plötzlich auch verschwunden, aber das ist mir ehrlich gesagt im Moment sch... egal. 


	11. 9. Kapitel

Joeys POV  
  
Der Spaziergang war echt ne tolle Idee. Merry, Pip und Sam sind jetzt schon seit einer Stunde auf Pilzsuche, und scheinen bisher recht erfolgreich gewesen zu sein. Frodo und Charly laufen voraus, reden aber nicht viel miteinander. Doch so wie es aussieht, schein das auch nicht nötig zu sein. Sie sehen als Pärchen voll süß aus, aber das behalte ich wohl besser für mich, sonst kriege ich glaub ich von Charly noch eine geklebt. Ich weiß, dass sie Frodo gern hat, doch gerade dann reagiert sie immer sehr gereizt, wenn man ihr sagt, dass es recht offensichtlich ist. Ich trotte also schweigend hinter den beiden her. Da fehlt doch jemand. Legolas! Wohl der wohl hin ist? Ich schaue mich um. Man wenn ich doch nicht so hoffnungslos orientierungslos wäre. "Na ja, egal, ich werde schon irgendwo ankommen." denke ich, gehe rechts vom Weg ab und gehe querfeldein. Nach circa fünf Minuten habe ich endgültig keine Ahnung mehr wo ich bin. Toll, von wegen gute Idee! Scheiß Idee dieser Spaziergang. Wütend und etwas verzweifelt fange ich an, das einzige zu tun, was mir als sinnvoll erscheint: "HILFE!!!" Wie lange braucht man wohl um durch den gesamten Wald zu laufen. "Hallo, hört mich jemand? Ich brauche Hilfeeee!" So'n scheiß, warum immer ich? "Haallooooo! Ich weiß nicht mehr wo ich bin!" brülle ich noch einmal, mit wenig Hoffnung gehört zu werden. "Dafür weiß //ich// wo wir sind." flüstert jemand hinter mir. Schreiend drehe ich mich um, stolpere über einen Stein, lande auf meinem Allerwertesten und verdreh mir den Fuß. Legolas hockt auf einem Ast über mir, und weiß nicht so recht, ob er lachen oder mir helfen soll. Schließlich entscheidet er sich für Letzteres, klettert vom Baum herunter und zieht mich auf die Füße. "Au, mein Fuß!" Klasse, das fehlte jetzt noch. "Hast du dir weh getan?" fragt er mich. "Nein, ich schreie nur, weil's mir Spaß macht!" fege ich ihn an. Der Blick ist Gold wert, Sarkasmus scheint er nicht zu kennen. Von ihm gestützt humple ich dort hin, wo er die Straße vermutet. Und, Tatsache, der Weg. Nach circa 15 Minuten finden wir auch Frodo und Charly wieder. Sie scheinen gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass wir weg waren. War ja mal wieder klar! Nachdem ich Charly ausgiebig erklärt habe, dass sie eine schreckliche Freundin ist, die mich eher sterben lassen würde, als sich nach mir umzudrehen, bin ich beleidigt, und verkünde, jetzt keinen Schritt mehr weiter zu gehen. Doch mir solchen Äußerungen trifft man bei Charly leider nie ins Schwarze. Freudestrahlend verkündet sie mir: "Klasse! Dann mach es dir hier gemütlich. Frodo, ich und die anderen holen dich hier auf dem Rückweg wieder ab." Noch breiter grinsend fügt sie hinzu: "Und Legolas lassen wir auch noch hier, damit du nicht über noch 'ne Stein fällst und dir den Hals brichst." Gesagt getan, weg sind sie und ich stehe mit Legolas wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Zum Glück weiß der Junge was er tut. Er schleppt mich wieder ein Stück zurück in den Wald, unter einen großen Baum, macht ein kleines Feuer und schon herrscht schöne Lagerfeueratmosphäre. Wir setzen uns ans Feuer und reden über Gott und die Welt. Na ja, eigentlich rede ich und Legolas fragt, und fragt, und fragt, und fragt... Man, wenn Charly wiederkommt, habe ich ein riesen Loch im Bauch und einen sehr trockenen Mund.  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Ist es denn meine Schuld, dass Joey zu doof ist, zu gucken, wo sie hinläuft? Deshalb lass ich doch nicht den Spaziergang mit Frodo sausen. Außerdem findet sie es sicher gar nicht schlecht, jetzt mit Legolas allein gelassen zu werden. Wir setzen also unseren Spaziergang fort und führen unsere Unterhaltung von vorhin weiter. "Wo waren wir noch gleich stehen geblieben?" versuche ich Frodo wieder zur Sprache zu bringen. "Ich hatte gerade gesagt, dass ich auf der einen Seite hoffe, dass Gandalf nachher weiß, wie wir zurückkommen, doch auf der anderen Seite..." "Ja, ich denke, da bist du nicht der Einzige." "Stimmt wahrscheinlich. Du Charly, darf ich dich mal was fragen?" "Klar." "Du und Joey, ihr wisst doch soviel über Mittel Erde und was uns bis jetzt auf der Reise passiert ist. Ähm, ich meine..." stottert er. "Du meinst, ob wir nicht auch etwas über die Zukunft wissen." ergänze ich ihn. Er blickt zum Boden und nickt stumm. "Tja Frodo, gute Frage. Theoretisch würde ich sagen ja. Aber auf der anderen Seite, wir wussten auch nicht, das ihr hierher kommt." "Und ob wir überhaupt wieder zurückkommen." fügt er leise hinzu. Ich befürchte, dass damit die Unterhaltung beendet ist. Im selben Moment fegen Sam, Gimli, Merry und Pippin von rechts heran. Sie beschweren sich lauthals, dass die ganze Arbeit alleine machen zu müssen, Frodo und ich fangen an mitzurennen und Pilze zu suchen. Nach kurzer Zeit sind sich alle Hobbits einig, dass ich sie vergiften will und ich darf keinen Pilz mehr anfassen. Frodo versucht krampfhaft mich nicht auszulachen, und beginnt mir Unterricht in Pilzkunde zu geben. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das so interessant ist. Mensch, das wird ein Essen heute Abend. Joey wird sich freuen. Sie hat zusammen mit Sam die Rolle des Chefkochs übernommen. Nach zwei bis drei Stunden machen wir uns auf den Rückweg um Legolas und Joey einzusammeln. 'Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht ungelegen.' denke ich und muss grinsen. Doch als wir ankommen, stellt sich heraus, dass wir gerade richtig kommen. Legolas und Joey stehen vor einem kleinen Lagerfeuer und müssen sich vor einem stinksauren Förster verantworten, der gleichzeitig auf sie einredet und das Feuer austritt. "Sind Sie denn wahnsinnig? Wollen Sie den ganzen Wald abfackeln?" schreit er sie an und Joey duckt sich leicht hinter Legolas. Der baut sich vor dem Förster auf und fängt an, zu erklären: "Aber ich bitte Sie, ich bin Legolas Grünblatt, Sohn des Elbenfürsten Thranduil aus Düsterwald. Ich werde doch wohl in der Lage sein, ein Lagerfeuer zu machen." "Und wenn sie Rumpelstilzchen wären. Hier ist es verboten Feuer zu machen." Bevor die beiden noch im Boden versinken, greife ich lieber ein. "Ist in Ordnung, Herr Förster. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen!" verspreche ich hoch und heilig und entferne mich unauffällig mit den anderen im Schlepptau Richtung Bahnhaltestelle. 


	12. 10. Kapitel

Joeys POV  
  
Ach, so 'ne Scheiße, der Förster! Der stört jetzt aber wirklich. Legolas ist gerade dabei, mir aus Kräutern, Wasser und Blättern eine Art Salbe und Verband zu zaubern. Er scheint genau zu wissen was er da tut. Richt echt klasse, diese Salbe. Ist aber kaaaaaaaalt. Gerade nachdem ich verarztet bin und noch mit mir kämpfe, ob ich ihn jetzt zum Dank einen Kuss aufdrücken soll, stapft dieser grüne Gartenzwerg an. Als er das Feuer sieht rastet er aus. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass wenn Charly nicht aufgetaucht wäre, Legolas und mich mir Handschellen abgeführt und in den Knast gesteckt hätte. Na egal, ich hinke jetzt jedenfalls mit Legolas' Hilfe hinter allen anderen her um die Bahn noch zu erwischen, die uns zum Hauptbahnhof bringen soll, und somit Richtung Stadtbücherei. Diesmal verläuft die Bahnfahrt wesentlich ruhiger. Pip und Merry sind viel zu müde um sich zu fürchten, und auch alle anderen sind erschöpft. Ich sitze ziemlich umständlich am Fenster und habe mein Bein quer über den Gang auf Legolas' Schoß gelegt (damit der Fuß nicht anschwillt). Wir sammeln das restliche Drittel der Gefährten in der Bibliothek ein, und machen uns auf den Heimweg. In der Straßenbahn nach Hause ergattere ich wieder einen guten Platz, so dass ich mein Bein wieder quer über Legolas legen kann. Verletzungen haben eben nicht nur Nachteile. Mensch, er ist ja soooo süß! An unserer Haltestelle angekommen, denke ich: 'Jetzt oder nie, Joey!' Ich stehe auf, trete auf und lasse einen wirklich herzergreifenden, oskarreifen Schrei hören, und verziehe leidend das Gesicht. Aragorn, er mir heldenhaft unter die Arme greifen will, erntet einen eindeutigen Blick: 'Wehe, du hilfst mir, dann brauchst du Hilfe!' Ich klammere mich an Legolas. Er macht genau das, worauf ich gehofft hatte. Er lächelt sein hier-ist-dein-Held Lächeln und nimmt mich auf den Arm. (Männer sind ja s leicht zu berechnen!) Selig und rundum glücklich werde ich nach Hause getragen. Charly muss das ganze natürlich mit einem alles sagenden, dreckigen Grinsen kommentieren. NA warte, dich kriege ich über kurz oder lang auch noch on Frodos Arme. Zu Hause lädt mich Legolas auf dem Küchentisch ab. 'NEIN, noch nicht loslassen!!' denke ich. Die anderen setzen sich zu uns und sind gespannt was Gandalf, Aragorn und Boromir zu erzählen haben, die die gesamte Bahnfahrt über nicht ein einziges Wort gesprochen haben.  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Wenn sie nicht meine beste Freundin wäre, würde ich ja jetzt Schlampe sagen, aber unter Freundinnen... Nein, so hart wollte ich das nicht ausdrücken. Es ist nur so, dass wir in dieser Beziehung //sehr// verschieden sind. Sie übernimmt halt die Initiative wenn ihr ein Typ gefällt, während ich mich lieber von Jungen anmachen lasse. Doch wenn ich mir das mal so überlege, könnte es sehr, sehr lange dauern, bis Frodo auch nur irgendeine Initiative ergreift. Vielleicht zu lange... Na ja, selbst ist die Frau. Unsanft werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, weil Gandalf sich am Tischende erhebt und sich räuspert. "Ich muss euch ein Lob aussprechen." sagt er in meine und Joeys Richtung. "Eure Bibliothek ist sehr aufschlussreich. Was ich nicht alles erfahren habe. Über Automobile, Computer, Penicillin, den 30jährigen Krieg, industrielle Stahlveredelung, Punk und Rock'n'Roll..." "Gandalf, komm zur Sache, was hast du erfahren, was wir gebrauchen können!?!" "Na gut, keltische Amulette." Alle starren ihn erwartungsvoll an. Nachdem er keine Ansätze macht, weiter zu reden, wird Merry unruhig. "WAS?" "Na, das Amulett des Lugnasad-Festes ist die Lösung." "Na klar, warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen?" fügt Legolas sarkastisch hinzu. Joey flüstert wohl mehr für sich: "Jetzt weiß er auch was Sarkasmus ist." Gandalf überhört den Einwurf diskret. "Es gibt dieses Amulett und das bringt uns in unsere Welt zurück." verkündet er stolz. Pip sagt darauf freudestrahlend: "Toll, darf ich das mal sehen?" Aragorn erhebt sich. "Und genau da liegt das Problem. Es ist in einem..." Er schaut auf ein Stück Papier. "In einem Museum ausgestellt, im Volkwang Museum." Boromir erhebt sich. "Charly was ist ein Museum und was ist ein Volkwang?" Oje, denke ich. Welten treffen auf einander. "Das Volkwang Museum ist ein Haus in Essen, in dem alte Dinge aus verschiedenen Zeiten und Kulturen ausgestellt sind, unter anderem auch Amulette. Eine Art Museum gibt es im Auenland auch, so weit ich mich erinnere." Die Hobbits nicken zustimmend. "Das Problem ist, die Ausstellungstücke werden bewacht und man kann sie nicht mal eben so mitnehmen." "Na wenigstens ist das Amulett, das wir suchen nicht in Timbuktu ausgestellt, sondern quasi nur um die Ecke." lässt sich Joey vernehmen. "Timbuktu?" fragt Aragorn. "Das ist eine Stadt in Mali, in Afrika." erkläre ich. "Ziemlich weit weg." füge ich noch hinzu als ich Aragorns verwirrten Blick sehe, der mit solchen geographischen Angaben natürlich nichts anfangen kann. "OK, das bedeutet, dass wir uns morgen ins Museum aufmachen, und herausfinden, ob dieses Amulett wirklich im Volkwang Museum ist. Wisst ihr denn wie es aussieht?" Betretenes Schweigen. Ich seufze und sehe Joey an. "Sieht aus als würden wir beide die Nacht im Internet verbringen." Nacht war das Stichwort, denn einer nach dem anderen fängt an zu gähnen (ich nicht ausgeschlossen) und verkrümelt sich in sein Bett. Nur Joey und ich haben wieder das große Los gezogen und machen uns daran, alles über das Amulett des Lug herauszufinden. 


	13. 11. Kapitel

Joeys POV  
  
Man, bin ich müde. Ich hätte letzte Nacht so vom Stuhl fallen können. Was ich auch getan hab, das Fallen mein ich. Nur Gott sei Dank nicht vom Stuhl sondern in mein Bett. Jetzt sitzen Charly und ich etwas missmutig - weil unausgeschlafen - am Frühstückstisch. Die Gefährten haben natürlich alle gute Laune, weil sie endlich ihrer Heimkehr einen Schritt näher gekommen sind. Aber Charly und ich sind mit unserer Suche nicht besonders weit gekommen. Alles was wir bisher wissen ist, dass das Amulett aus Bronze ist und dass es den keltischen Gott des Lichtes, Lug, und seine Amme, die Erdgöttin Tailtiu darstellt. Na ja, die im Museum werden uns da sicher weiterhelfen können. "Glaubst du, dass es eine gute Idee ist, //alle// mit ins Museum zu nehmen? Ich sehe sie schon vor mir, wie sie Vitrinen einschlagen und Schilde von den Wänden reißen" flüstere ich Charly zu. "Wir werden es wohl darauf ankommen lassen müssen." ist ihre einzige Antwort und ich seufze schwer.  
  
Also ich habe Kinder ja sehr gerne und ich passe auch gerne auf sie auf, aber auf Erwachsene aufzupassen die sich wie Kinder benehmen, ist schlimmer als einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten. Kindern kann man einfach sagen: "Benimm dich!" oder "Das darfst du nicht anfassen, sonst gibt's Ärger!" Aber das interessiert die Gefährten herzlich wenig. Und sie könnten uns auch einfach eins über die Rüber ziehen, um uns zum Schweigen zu bringen. Was sie natürlich nie tun würden. Aber hören tun sie trotzdem nicht. Das es ein Fehler war, sie mitzunehmen, zeigt sich schon nach ein paar Sekunden, nachdem wir das Museum betreten haben. Sofort stürmen alle neun in verschiedene Richtungen, um das Amulett zu suchen. Charly und ich haben unsere liebe Mühe sie wieder einzufangen und zu versammeln. "Ihr setzt euch hier hin und rührt euch nicht vom Fleck. Sollte einer von euch es trotzdem wagen, kann er sich auf was gefasst machen!" Charly und ich sehen die neun nacheinender mit unserem gehorche-oder-stirb Blick an. "Wir werden einen Museumsmitarbeiter suchen, der uns sagen kann wo wir das Lugnasad-Fest-Amulett finden. Wir sind gleich zurück!" Wir sehen sie noch einmal an und verschwinden. Keine fünf Minuten später haben wir die Information, die wir haben wollten, bekommen und kehren zu den Gefährten zurück. Charly starrt die Neun ungläubig an. Wer jetzt denkt, dass alle unsere schlimmsten Befürchtungen eingetreten sind hat... so was von Recht. Na ja, irgendwie jedenfalls. Nicht, dass sie den ganzen Laden auseinandergenommen haben. Nein, sie sitzen da wie die unschuldigen Lämmchen und unterhalten sich. Gandalf hat sich ein Prospekt der Ausstellung besorg und liest darin. Ich kann es nicht glauben, das ist völlig unnormal. War irgendwas im Kaffee heute Morgen? Wahrscheinlich ist das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Irgendwie unheimlich. Ich sehe Charly an, deren Verwunderung sich in tiefe Erleichterung verwandelt hat und wir steuern auf die Gefährten zu. "Ähm... also wir wissen wo wir das Amulett finden. In der übernächsten Halle - Halle fünf - findet man alles zum Thema Amulette." beginne ich zögerlich. Und wie ich schon dachte, alle springen auf und reden wild durcheinander. Aber keiner läuft weg und als Charly die Hand hebt, verstummen sie sofort. Erstaunlich. "Wir werden jetzt dort hingehen. Aber bitte verhaltet euch ruhig. Wir werden uns das Amulett nur ansehen, und herausfinden, wie es gesichert ist." Zustimmendes Nicken folgt und wir machen uns auf den Weg. Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Das war alles zu schön. Kaum haben wir das Amulett erblickt, stürzen sofort wieder alle los und Aragorn versucht sogar, die Vitrine aufzubrechen. Charly hat es anscheinend kommen sehen und baut sich vor ihm auf. "Noch einen Schritt Aragorn, und es passiert ein Unglück!" Plötzlich steht eine Museumsangestellte neben uns. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" "Nein, danke. Unser Freund hier interessiert sich nur sehr für die keltische Kultur und ist etwas überbegeistert. Tut uns leid." antworte ich ihr. Plötzlich kommt mir eine Idee. "Sagen Sie, was ist denn wenn tatsächlich mal jemand versucht, die Ausstellungsstücke zu stehlen. So ein Schloss an einer Glasvitrine hält ihn dann sicherlich nicht auf." "Nein, das wohl nicht, aber wir haben eine Alarmanlage an allen Fenstern und Türen und nachts läuft ein Wachmann Patrouille." "Na dann ist ja alles gut beschützt." Ich lächle die Frau mit meinem schönsten Lächeln an. Sie lächelt zurück und verschwindet. Schwein gehabt. Andererseits haben wir nun auch ein Problem. Wie kommen wir an Alarmanlage und Wachmann vorbei? Das klären wir wohl besser zu Hause und nicht hier. Wir verbringen noch eine gute Stunde im Museum - da Charly darauf bestanden hat sich nun auch alles anzusehen, wo sie schon mal hier ist (manchmal hasse ich ihre geschichtlich interessierte Ader) - und fahren dann wieder nach Hause.  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Joeys Idee war genial. Jetzt wissen wir, wie das Amulett gesichert ist. Aber leider nicht, wie wir an den Sicherungen vorbeikommen. Der Wachmann stellt dabei sicher das geringere Problem dar. Aber was ist mit der Alarmanlage? Ich habe plötzlich eine Eingebung und hüpfe vor Aufregung von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ich muss es den anderen unbedingt erzählen. "Musst du aufs Klo, oder warum bist du so wibbelig?" fragt Joey neben mir. Ich starre sie entgeistert an. "Hallo? Ist bei dir jemand zu Hause? Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?" "Hm? Ach... ich erklär's dir später." Später ist ungefähr 20 Minuten und wir sitzen wieder einmal um den Küchentisch. "Also los Charly, lass uns an deinen Gedanken teilhaben." fordert Joey mich auf. Meine Stimme zittert etwas, als ich anfange, meinen Plan vor den anderen auszubreiten. "Legolas, du kannst dich doch völlig geräuschlos bewegen?" "Ja." "Gut, mein Plan ist also der: Joey oder ich, einer von uns beiden muss mit Legolas zum Museum gehen. Da gibt es bestimmt irgendwo 'ne Klingel um den Wachmann auf uns aufmerksam zu machen. Dann erzählen wir ihm irgendwas von wegen, wir haben einen Schirm vergessen, und brauchen ihn //unbedingt// noch heute zurück. Wenn der Wachmann losgeht, den Schirm zu suchen, hat Legolas Zeit das Amulett zu holen." "Das hört sich ja soweit ganz gut an." gibt Joey zu. "Aber wie wollen wir den Wachmann davon abhalten, uns sofort mit dem Diebstahl in Verbindung zu bringen, wenn er ihn bemerkt?" "Hm... Dann gehen wir einfach alle dort hin. Ein paar bleiben im Hintergrund, und bei elf Personen fällt es dem Wachmann sicher nicht so schnell auf, wenn einer fehlt. Der Wachmann wird behaupten, dass er immer alle gesehen hat, und das es ausgeschlossen ist, das wir es waren." Joey seufzt. "Mit ist nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Ich habe so etwas noch nie getan, und habe wenig Lust, Bekanntschaft mit der Polizei zu machen. Wenn meine Eltern das erfahren... Nicht auszudenken!" Legolas greift ihre Hand und streicht darüber. "Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Ich kann wirklich sehr leise sein, wie du weißt, und dieser Wachmann wird nichts bemerken." Zu meinem Vergnügen haben Joeys Wangen einen leichten Rot- Ton angenommen. "Dann machen wir es so! Gandalf, wisst ihr auch, wie ihr mit Hilfe des Amuletts wieder zurückkommt?" "Ja ungefähr. Das Amulett wird bei einer Art Ritual benutzt, dass eine Tür zu einer anderen Welt öffnet. Wenn wir es in der Nähe des Baumes benutzen, bei dem wir auf euch getroffen sind, sollte uns diese Tür nach Mittel Erde bringen." Ich hebe etwas skeptisch eine Augenbraue, aber da ich nun mal auch keine andere Lösung weiß, sage ich nichts. "Und da hat noch nie jemand versucht das Amulett zu benutzen?" Gute Frage. Wenn man sich manche Mythen so ansieht, kommt einem das schon vor wie aus einer anderen Welt. Manche Bücher übrigens auch. Wie zum Beispiel... der Herr der Ringe! Ach komm, Charly, jetzt geht deine Phantasie mit dir durch. Als ob Tolkien Zugang zu dem Amulett gehabt hätte. Er war einfach nur ein begnadeter Autor mit einer ungeheuren Vorstellungskraft. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Punkt! "... und darum sollten wir jetzt ins Bett gehen. Ich weiß es ist noch früh, aber wir wollen diese Nacht ja fit sein. Charly und ich werden euch wecken, wenn es soweit ist." höre ich Joey sagen, als ich bemerke, dass sie redet. 


	14. 12. Kapitel

Joeys POV  
  
Charly und ich liegen im Bett. Aus den anderen Zimmern sind noch leise Gespräche zu hören. "Charly?" "Hm?" "Hast du Angst?" Charly rollt sich auf die Seite und sieht mich an. "Und wie! Mir ist schlecht und... ja, ich habe Angst." "Weißt du, ich vertraue Legolas, aber ich vertraue mir nicht. Was wenn einer von uns den Wachmann misstrauisch macht?" "Dann werden wir uns einen anderen Plan ausdenken. Wird schon schief gehen." Genau das befürchte ich.  
  
Als der Wecker klingelt, denke ich zuerst es ist alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen und ich muss gleich zur Schule. Aber als sich Charly neben mir aus dem Bett schält und "Halb zwei, wie unmenschlich!" murmelt, wird mir mit einem Schlag klar, dass es kein Traum war. Also mache ich mich daran die Gefährten im Wohnzimmer zu wecken, während Charly die in meinem Zimmer übernimmt. Das "Frühstück" - auf das Charly besteht - fällt natürlich relativ spärlich aus, dennoch habe ich für die Uhrzeit erstaunlich viel Hunger. Um fast Punkt drei Uhr stehen wir vor dem Volkwang Museum. Jetzt heißt es alles oder nichts. Charly steuert auf die Hintertür zu, und prompt geht das Licht an, ausgelöst durch einen Bewegungsmelder. Die Gefährten erschrecken sich, verhalten sich aber ruhig. Charly klingelt, ein paar Sekunden später erscheint ein dicklicher, mittelgroßer Mann in einer dunkelroten Uniform. "Ja bitte?" "Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir so spät stören. Aber wir," sie deutet hinter sich und der Wachmann bedenkt uns mit einem kurzen Blick. "waren heute Mittag in der Ausstellung. Einer meiner Freunde hat leider seinen Schirm vergessen." Hat sie sich eigentlich inzwischen überlegt, wie sie dem Mann die vielen Leute erklären will? "Sie kommen aus Polen und müssen heute Nacht noch zurückfahren. Deshalb sind wir auch mit der ganzen Meute hier." Na ja. "Könnten wir bitte nachsehen, ob der Schirm noch da ist?" Der Mann beäugt uns kritisch. "Aber es kommen alle mit, damit ich euch im Auge behalten kann. Ich will nicht, dass sich einer im unbeobachteten Moment an den Ausstellungsstücken zu schaffen macht." Ich schlucke schwer, aber Charly nickt völlig lässig. "Ich glaube, dass war in Halle fünf." WAS? Ist sie jetzt völlig wahnsinnig?! Wie soll Legolas denn unbemerkt etwas aus Halle fünf stehlen, wenn wir alle da drin stehen? Aber wie es scheint hat Charly sich vorher mit Legolas abgesprochen. Denn als wir den Schirm in Halle fünf - natürlich - nicht finden, und wir unter Charlys "War es vielleicht doch Halle drei? Also ich bin mir da jetzt nicht mehr so sicher." weitergehen, bleibt Legolas zurück. Genial!  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Puh, jetzt kommt's drauf an. Wenn der Wachmann nicht bemerkt, dass Legolas zurückgeblieben ist, sind wir gerettet. Um ihn abzulenken erzähle ich ihm in welchen Hallen wir waren, was es dort zu sehen gab, und wie toll ich alles fand. Der Schirm scheint vergessen zu sein, was vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass der arme Mann wahrscheinlich genauso müde ist, wie wir. Keine zwei Minuten später schließt Legolas wieder zu uns auf und hebt den Daumen. Es hat geklappt. Plötzlich schlägt mein Herz tausend mal schneller. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch wieder hier raus, und zwar so schnell wie möglich - ohne am Ende doch noch Verdacht zu erregen. "Tja," lasse ich die Sprache wieder auf unser eigentliches Hiersein kommen. "wie es aussieht hat den Schirm wohl jemand mitgenommen. Da kann man wohl nichts machen." Aragorn zieht eine Schnute, um dem ganzen noch Ausdruck zu verleihen. Joey grinst hinter vorgehaltener Hand. "Aber trotzdem vielen Dank, dass Sie uns reingelassen haben. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine schöne Nacht." Damit gehe ich Richtung Ausgang, die restlichen 10 im Schlepptau. Bevor der Wachmann die Tür wieder schließt sagt er noch: "Gute Reise!" und ich nicke ihm zu. Kaum um die nächste Straßenecke, bleibe ich stehen und lehne mich an eine Häuserwand. Tief ein- und ausatmen. Joeys grinsendes Gesicht erscheint vor mir. "Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft!" jubelt sie und fällt mir um den Hals. "Du warst brillant. Du hast den armen Kerl ganz wuschig gequatscht!" "Tja, das kann ich halt am besten. Lasst und nach Hause gehen." Meine Müdigkeit, die vor Aufregung völlig verschwunden war, kehrt mit einem Schlag zurück, und ich gähne herzhaft. 


	15. 13. Kapitel

Joeys POV  
  
Herrlich! Lange schlafen, und jetzt Frühstücken. Ich bin so glücklich wie nie zuvor, weil alles so gut geklappt hat. Im Gegensatz zu Charly, die todunglücklich aussieht. "Hey, was ist denn los?" "Ach, ich hab so ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend." Ich lehne mich zu ihr und flüstere in ihr Ohr: "Könnte das ungute Gefühl etwas damit zu tun haben, dass Frodo bald auf und davon ist?" Oh, oh, wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre ich jetzt tot. "Und Legolas auch." Mist, das hatte ich bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt. Ich wende mich wieder meinem Frühstück zu, und höre Nachrichten. "Nun zu aktuellen Stadtnachrichten. Gestern Nacht ist in das Volkwang Museum in Rüttenscheid eingebrochen worden. Wie uns der Direktor versicherte, ist nichts von großem Wert entwendet worden. Das einzige gestohlene Ausstellungsstück ist ein keltisches Amulett." Ein anderer Sprecher ist nun zu hören. "Das Amulett würde früher bei rituellen Festen benutzt. Es zeigt den Gott des Lichtes und seine Amme die Erdgöttin. Dem, der es benutzte sollte es Stärke und Geschicklichkeit bringen. Der keltischen Sage nach, war das Amulett auch in der Lage, Tore zu anderen Welten zu öffnen. Unklar ist noch wie die Täter die Alarmanlage umgehen und den Wachmann vermeiden konnten." Nun ist wieder der erste Sprecher zu hören. "Die Polizei ermittelt. Und nun zum Wetter..." Ich höre wie neben mir Charlys Messer krachend auf ihren Teller fällt, während ich versuche das Stück Brötchen, was mit vor Schreck in die Luftröhre gerutscht ist, hoch zuhusten. Ein kräftiger Schlag von Aragorn auf meinen Rücken beseitigt das Problem. "Die sprechen von uns, nicht wahr?" fragt Pippin zögerlich. "Natürlich, du Idiot! Von wem denn sonst? Oder hast du noch jemanden gesehen, der versucht hat dieses spezielle Amulett zu klauen?" fauche ich ihn an. "Joey, beherrsche dich! Wir mussten mit so etwas rechnen, schließlich konnte unser Diebstahl nicht unbemerkt bleiben. Ist doch ganz normal, dass sie es in den Nachrichten bringen." Charly sieht trotz ihrer Worte nervös und angespannt aus. Pippin, der angefangen hat zu weinen, nach dem ich ihn Idiot genannt habe, fordert sie etwas entnervt auf, sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Wir verfolgen den ganzen Tag die Nachrichten. Immer wieder wird von dem Einbruch erzählt. Aber nichts, was wir nicht schon wüssten. Dann, gegen Nachmittag geben sie neue Informationen bekannt. "Es werden zwei junge Frauen zwischen 18 und 20 Jahren gesucht, die eine Gruppe Begleiter aus Polen bei sich hatten. Wie die Polizei uns mitteilte stehen sie nicht unter Tatverdacht, könnten aber entscheidende Hinweise geben." "Wir müssen bei der Polizei anrufen und uns zu erkennen geben." sagt Charly. "Und wozu?" "Um den Verdacht von uns abzulenken. Welcher Verbrecher stellt sich schon selber? Wir könnten einfach sagen, dass wir die Meldung im Radio gehört haben, und uns deshalb melden wollen." "Das ist die bescheuerste Idee, die du seit langem hattest!" Nach dieser Diskussion verwandelt sich unsere Gruppe in ein nervöses Pak, und Charly hat es am allerschlimmsten getroffen. Ich dachte immer, sie hätte Nerven aus Stahl, aber anscheinend trifft auch sie heute an ihre Grenzen.  
  
Um 19 Uhr klingelt es an der Türe. Zwei Uniformierte! "Charly, da stehen Bullen vor der Türe! Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Ich stehe wie versteinert in der Diele. Charly rast aufgeregt in die Küche. "Alle in den Garten! Sofort! Versteckt euch und gebt keinen Mucks von euch!" Dann läuft sie wieder zur Tür. Sie will doch nicht in ihrem Zustand mit den Typen da draußen reden? Dann wissen die doch sofort, das hier was faul ist! Doch als Charly die Tür öffnet, ist sie die Gelassenheit in Person. Anscheinend kann sie doch die Nerven bewahren, wenn es drauf ankommt. "Guten Abend, sind Sie Josephine Broxtermann?" fragt einer der Beamten. "Nein, mein Name ist Charlotte Kopplin, und ich wohne zur Zeit hier." Ich trete neben sie. "Ich bin Josephine." "Könnten wir wohl einen Moment rein kommen?" "Natürlich." Wir führen die beiden Polizisten in die Küche. Ich setze mich vorsichtshalber mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, um nicht immer rauszugucken. Mit ist völlig schleierhaft, wie Charly es schafft so gelassen zu wirken. "Ich nehme an, Sie haben von dem Einbruch im Volkwang Museum gehört?"  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Ich nicke und sehe, wie Joey blass wird. "Der Wachmann hat uns gesagt, dass Sie gegen drei Uhr dort waren." "Das stimmt. Wir hatten dort am Mittag etwas vergessen, und wollten es noch holen." "Um diese Uhrzeit?" "Es ist uns erst aufgefallen, als unser Freund sich für die Abreise fertig gemacht hat." "Kann man diesen Freund sprechen?" "Wie Ihnen der Wachmann vielleicht auch gesagt hat, sind unsere Freunde schon zurück nach Polen gefahren. Wenn Sie möchten, können sie die Adresse haben." Bitte sag nein! "Danke, dass wird wohl nicht nötig sein." Puh! "Ist ihnen etwas ungewöhnliches Aufgefallen, als Sie dort waren?" "Nein, der Wachmann hat uns durch die Hallen geführt, und als wir den Schirm nicht finden konnten, hat er uns sofort zurück zum Ausgang geführt. Während wir drin waren, waren alle Vitrinen noch intakt." antwortet Joey. Endlich sagt sie auch mal was. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann der Beamte sich wundert, ob Joey vielleicht stumm ist. "Wie sind Sie überhaupt auf uns gekommen?" "Eine Nachbarin hat uns benachrichtigt, dass Sie Besuch haben und die Beschreibung auf sie zutrifft." "Aha." Der Polizist, der die Befragung durchgeführt hat, steht auf. "Dann wollen wir Sie auch nicht weiter belästigen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Mithilfe und einen schönen Abend noch!" Sein Kollege steht ebenfalls auf und Joey begleitet die beiden zur Tür. Ich lasse meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und atme ein paar Mal tief durch. Joey kommt zurück und holt die Gefährten wieder rein. "Ist alles gut gegangen?" fragt Frodo. "Ja, ich denke schon. Mensch Charly, du hast dich verhalten, als hättest du dein ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan, als dich mit Bullen zu unterhalten, nachdem du was ausgefressen hast! Wenn du nicht so ruhig gewesen wärst, hätten sie wohl Verdacht geschöpft." Ich nicke nur schwach, und stehe dann auf. "Ich leg mich erst mal hin, ich hab Kopfschmerzen." Joey lässt sich weiter darüber aus, wie aufregend sie das alles findet. Im Vorbeigehen bemerke ich Frodos besorgten Blick.  
  
Mein Gott, endlich liegen! Ich habe das Gefühl als würde mein Kopf zerspringen. Und der Krach aus der Küche macht es nicht gerade besser. Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und der Strahl der Dielenlampe schient in mein Gesicht. "Mmh, Tür zu!" Zwischen den Fingern meiner vors Gesicht gehaltenen Hand sehe ich einen brauen Wuschelkopf ins Zimmer schleichen. "Darf ich stören?" fragt eine unsichere Stimme. Das 'Oder werd ich gefressen?' klingt eindeutig nach. 'Du doch immer!' denke ich, und nicke leicht. Diese Bewegung führt mir schmerzhaft vor Augen, warum ich eigentlich nicht gestört werden wollte. Ich habe meine Augen wieder geschlossen, aber dass die Matratze neben mir nachgibt, sagt mir, dass Frodo sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hat. Plötzlich merke ich auch, wie er meine Hand greift. Oh Gott ich werde ohnmächtig! Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich über ihn und fehlende Initiative gesagt habe. Leise und in einem sehr beruhigenden Ton - habe ich schon erwähnt, dass er eine sexy Stimme hat? - erzählt er mir von seiner Heimat. Der selige Ausdruck in seinen Augen ist unbeschreiblich. Über die Beschreibung von Beutelsend und allen anderen möglichen Dingen im Auenland, schlafe ich ein. Das letzte, was ich sehe, bevor mir die Augen endgültig zufallen, ist Frodos süßes Lächeln. 


	16. 14. Kapitel

Joeys POV  
  
Charly ist mit Kopfschmerzen in unser Zimmer gegangen und hat vorher ausdrücklich betont, dass sie nicht gestört werden will. Wie mir nach einigen Minuten jedoch auffällt, hat sich jemand nicht daran gehalten. Frodo! Wie ich jedoch erwartet habe, folgt nicht das übliche: "RAUS HIER VERZIEH DICH!" Bin ja mal gespannt... Ich sitze mit den restlichen Gefährten in der Küche und bereite zusammen mit Sam die Pilze von vorgestern vor. Das wird ein Essen! Pilze, Paprika, Lauch, Mais und einiges mehr wird zu einem tollen Auflauf verarbeitet, jam! Endlich weiß ich, dass das Sprichwort "Viele Köche verderben den Brei" zutrifft. Während Sam und ich die Hobbits zum Gemüse putzen abkommandieren, streift Aragon wie ein hungriger Löwe um uns herum und steht wirklich immer im Weg! Diese Küche ist nun wirklich nicht für so viele Leute geeignet, denke ich gerade, während Pip hinter mir einen markerschütternden Schrei loslässt. Na toll, in der zu engen Küche ist Aragon an den lauchschneidenden Pip gestoßen, der sich dann mit dem Messer in die Hand geschnitten hat. Klasse, ich kriege glaube ich auch langsam Kopfschmerzen! Hilfesuchend mache ich mich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer um Charly zu wecken, doch als ich die Tür öffne, stelle ich fest, dass das wohl ein Fehler war. Charly und Frodo liegen auf dem Bett und...... schlafen. Mit einem "Na also!" verlasse ich den Raum rückwärts um nicht noch einen der beiden zu wecken. Als ich grinsend in die Küche zurückkomme springt mir Merry entgegen, der bei dem immer noch weinenden Pip saß. "Du wolltest doch Charly zur Hilfe holen!" sagt er vorwurfsvoll. Mit einem knappen "Charly hat jetzt besseres zu tun." und "Wir schaffen das schon alleine." hole ich den Verbandkasten und versorge Pip. Nur Legolas und Aragon scheinen die Andeutung verstanden zu haben, denn sie sind schwer damit beschäftigt sich ihr dreckiges Grinsen zu verkneifen. Nachdem Pip erfolgreich verarztet ist, schiebe ich den Auflauf in den Ofen und flüchte ins Wohnzimmer. Ich knalle die Tür hinter mir zu und schalte zum ersten mal, seit die Gefährten hier sind, den Fernseher ein. Ach wie schön, endlich wieder entspannen! Sobald bei mir der Fernseher läuft, bedeutet das totale Erholung. Nicht denken müssen, einfach nur doof und sinnlos berieseln lassen. Das ist fast so schön wie Schlafen. Ich schalte eine von tausend Richtersendungen ein, und träume. Plötzlich höre ich, dass sich etwas an der Tür tut. Sie öffnet und schließt sich, doch dann ist nichts mehr zu hören. Da ich mit dem Rücken zur Türe liege, ist es mir zu anstrengend nachzuschauen, wer oder was das gerade war. Ich entschließe mich also dazu, geistig nicht anwesend zu sein. Diese Richtersendung verläuft wie jede andere. Während der Ankläger aussagt, erhebt sich der Angeklagte von seinem Platz und versucht den Staatsanwalt zu verprügeln. In dem Moment sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie etwas auf den Fernseher zu springt, Pfeil und Bogen zieht und "Halt, auseinander!" brüllt. Als die beiden im Fernseher ihm nicht zuhören, schießt er dem Angeklagten in die Beine. "NEIN, der Fernseher!" brülle ich noch, aber zu spät. Es gibt einen Knall und das Bild ist weg. Totalschaden! Um den Fernseher trauernd und sehr, sehr wütend erhebe ich mich entgültig vom Sofa. Mit Erschöpfung und Wut zitternder Stimme frage ich Legolas sehr höflich: "Kannst du dich zufällig noch an das erinnern, was ich dir über Radios erzählt habe?" "Natürlich!" verkündet Legolas stolz. "Das was du gerade erlegt hast, war ein Radio mit Bildern." "Oh!" ist das Einzigste, was Legolas noch von sich geben kann, bevor ich ihm an den Hals springe. "Wie soll ich das meinen Elter erklären!?" kreische ich nun ziemlich aufgelöst, und schlage dabei immer weiter auf ihn ein. Das ist alles zu viel für mich. Die Gefährten, Legolas, der Einbruch, die Polizei und die Aussicht Legolas gehen lassen zu müssen. Ich fange an zu heulen, wie ein Kind, dem man das Eis wegnehmen will, und werde von Legolas in die Arme genommen. Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir da so im Wohnzimmer stehen, doch als ich mich endlich ausgeheult habe, geht's mir wesentlich besser. Ich bin todmüde, aber daran habe ich mich die letzten Tage gewöhnt. Ein leicht verbrannter Geruch steigt mir in die Nase. Nein, der Auflauf! Ich rase in die Küche und ziehe Legolas an der Hand hinter mir her. In der Küche angekommen, stelle ich fest, dass Charly die Sache schon im Griff hat, und grinse sie und Frodo recht eindeutig an, mit dem Blick 'Ich weiß, was du getan hast!' Doch ich habe die Rechnung ohne Charly gemacht. Sie grinst mich mit dem gleichen Blick an, und ich stelle beschämt fest, dass ich immer noch Legolas' Hand halte. Shit, denke ich, laufe rot an und lasse seine Hand los. So, mal sehen, was man von dem Auflauf noch retten kann.  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Als ich aufwache, merke ich als allererstes, dass ich nicht alleine bin. Ich drehe mich um und sehe in Frodos schlafendes Gesicht. Im Schlaf sieht er sooo süß aus! Ich küsse ihn auf die Stirn. "Hey, aufwachen!" flüstere ich. "Lass mich noch ein bisschen schlafen, Sam. Die Sonne ist ja noch nicht mal aufgegangen." murmelt er. "Das wird sie auch vorerst nicht. Wir haben nämlich Abend." antworte ich ihm. Frodo öffnet die Augen und ist mit einem Schlag hellwach. "Na, gut geschlafen?" frage ich ihn. Er läuft leicht rosa an. "Ich... also eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor..." Ich grinse ihn an und springe dann aus dem Bett, als mir der Geruch von etwas angekokeltem in die Nase steigt. In der Küche sehe ich Sam wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn herumlaufen. "Wie macht man das aus?" fragt er verzweifelt. "Wo ist denn Joey?" frage ich zurück, während ich erst den Backofen ausschalte und dann das Fenster aufreiße. Bevor Sam etwas antworten kann, renne ich Richtung Wohnzimmer und reiße die Tür auf. Da steht Legolas, der Joey im Arm hat, die heult, wie ein Schlosshund. Ups, ich glaub ich stör gerade! Leise schließe ich die Tür wieder und begebe mich zurück zur Küche. Ich öffne die Backofentür, um den Schaden zu begutachten. Ach, das kann man noch essen, wenn man hier und da ein bisschen wegkratzt... Plötzlich steht Joey in der Küchentüre, Legolas an der Hand. Sie wirft mir ihren ich-weiß-was-du-getan-hast Blick zu. Sieht so aus, als wäre sie kurz im Schlafzimmer gewesen. Aber das kann ich auch. Ich erwidere den Blick und Joey wird puterrot und lässt Legolas' Hand los. Sie lässt sich neben mir in die Hocke sinken und betrachtet ebenfalls den Auflauf. Ja, ja, im Ablenken war sie schon immer gut. Plötzlich kommt Pip auf mich zugelaufen. "Guck mal Charly, ich hab ein Pflaster bekommen!" "Hast du dich verletzt?" Doofe Frage, Charly, offensichtlich hat er das. Aber Pip scheint das nicht zu stören, und er nickt eifrig. "Ich hab mich beim Lauchschneiden geschnitten." Und wieder habe wir jemanden glücklich gemacht. Die Hobbits haben sogar an so kleinen Dingen wie Pflastern ihre helle Freude, wie Pips freudestrahlendes Gesicht verrät. Wie dem auch sei, irgendwie bringen wir es doch fertig, dass jeder ein Stück Auflauf ohne Ruß bekommt, und lassen es uns schmecken. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung kommt mir ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Das hier ist vielleicht... wahrscheinlich... auf jeden Fall das letzte Abendessen was wir zusammen - also wir 11 - verspeisen. Mir ist zum Heulen zu Mute und das ändert sich auch nicht bis wir ins Bett gehen. Wegen meines kleinen Schläfchens bin ich noch gar nicht richtig müde und habe Zeit nachzudenken. Ich werde Frodo nie mehr wiedersehen! Und die anderen auch nicht, dabei habe ich alle ins Herz geschlossen. Besonders die Hobbits mit ihrer kindlichen Art. Schließlich purzeln mir doch Tränen die Wangen runter. Das Joey nicht reagiert als ich leise in mein Kissen schluchze, zeigt mir, dass sie ähnliche Gedanken quälen und sie wahrscheinlich ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen neben mir liegt. Mensch Charly, reiß dich zusammen! Du bist doch sonst nicht so sentimental. Aber es hilf alles nichts. Nach einer Weile - und mir rotgeheulten Augen - schlafe ich dann doch ein. 


	17. 15. Kapitel

Joeys POV  
  
Scheiße, nicht schon wider heulen! Gerade als ich im Bett liege, fange ich gleichzeitig mit Charly an zu flennen. Was für ein Tag, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich ziehe mir die Decke über den Kopf und heule mich in den Schlaf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fühle ich mich eher wie nach einem Tausend-Meter-Lauf und nicht, wie nach dem Schlafen. Das ich in dieser Nacht wohl auch ähnliches gemacht habe beweisen meine Kissen und die Decke, die quer im Zimmer verstreut sind. Stöhnend quälen Charly und ich uns in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Im Flur kommt uns Legolas entgegen, bereits wieder in seinen eigenen Klamotten. Oje, das letzte Frühstück mit ihm, ich könnt schon wieder heulen!  
  
Nach dem sehr langen Frühstück (keiner will so wirklich aufstehen), bei dem aber kaum jemand etwas gegessen hat, machen wir uns auf den Weg Richtung Kino. Zum Glück ist die geschwätzige Nachbarin, die uns bei den Bullen verpfiffen hat, gerade zum Einkaufen losgetrabt. Mit ihrem Hackenporsche biegt sie gerade um die nächste Straßenecke. In zwei Fuhren karre ich die Gefährten und uns zum Ort an dem alles begann. Dass ich auf dem Weg dorthin nicht mindestens sechs Unfälle gebaut habe, grenzt an ein Wunder. Dort angekommen, parke ich in der selben Parklücke wie damals - die zum Glück auch frei ist - und überlege, ob ich aussteigen kann. Mit sehr stark zitternden Beinen quäle ich mich aus dem Auto und kralle mich an selbigem fest, damit ich nicht umfalle.  
  
Der Moment vor dem Charly und ich uns so gefürchtet haben, ist da. Wir verabschieden uns von allen und stehen jetzt beide etwas abseits mit Legolas und Frodo. So ein Mist, ich wollte ihm noch soviel sagen. Und als hätten sich die beiden abgesprochen, sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Frodo die Augen schließt und Charly küsst. Als ich mich jedoch gerade für sie freuen will, merke ich wie Legolas mich zu sich zieht. Ui, uiuiui!  
  
Das war mit Abstand der schönste Kuss den ich je bekommen habe, und an Charlys leuchtendem Blick sehe ich, dass sie gerade genau Dasselbe denkt. Die beiden gehen zu der Gruppe zurück und stellen sich im Kreis um den Baum auf, aus dem sie gepurzelt sind. Gandalf flüstert eine Menge unverständlicher Worte und beim nächsten Augenzwinkern sind sie weg.  
  
Daran wie Charly und ich nach Hause gekommen sind, kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie soviel geheult habe.  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Wenn ihr euch schon mal gefragt habt, wie es ist, sich wie ausgekotz zu fühlen, fragt mich. Anders kann man es wohl nicht beschreiben, wenn man sich total leer fühlt und einem dabei auch noch schlecht ist. Liebeskummer? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schätze es. Und zwar die schlimmste Form von Liebeskummer, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Ich fühle mich alleine, obwohl doch Joey neben mir sitzt. Aber die konzentriert sich momentan auf den Verkehr - auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass sie sieht, wo sie hinfährt - und ist eher nicht für ein Gespräch zu haben. Also starre ich aus dem Seitenfester und habe mal wieder zuviel Zeit nachzudenken.  
  
War ja wieder klar! So was muss ja immer mir passieren. Da küsst der Typ mich, und was passiert? Fünf Sekunden später ist er auch wieder verschwunden. Wie unfair!  
  
Ich sehe wieder Joey an. Die kämpft inzwischen gegen schwarze Bäche auf ihren Wangen. Ein Glück, dass ich mich so gut wie nie schminke.  
  
Zu Hause angekommen - ich könnte nicht sagen ob wir 30 Minuten oder drei Wochen gebraucht haben; Letzteres kommt mir wahrscheinlicher vor - lassen wir uns völlig zerschlagen in der Küche nieder. Na, jedenfalls wollen wir das. Denn unsere Blicke fallen auf ein klitzekleines und ein mittelgroßes, längliches Geschenk auf dem Küchentisch. Nanu? Auf dem Klitzekleinen steht mein Name und auf dem Anderen Joeys. Die lässt Schlüssel, Tasche und Jacke fallen wo sie gerade steht, stürzt nach vorne und reißt das Papier runter. Zum Vorschein kommt ein Karton, den ich schon mal irgendwo gesehen habe. Joey öffnet die Schachtel und zum Vorschein kommt... ein Pfeil von Legolas! Oje, ich seh' schon wieder glitzernde Bahnen über Joeys Wangen laufen. Aber wenigstens hat sich die Wimperntusche schon vorhin verabschiedet, so dass ihre Wangen diesmal keine andere Farbe annehmen.  
  
Nun betrachte ich auch mein Geschenk. Gaaaanz vorsichtig öffne ich es. Und was ich sehe lässt mich beinahe in Ohnmacht fallen. Ich kralle mich so sehr an einem Stuhl fest, dass die Knöchel meiner Hand weiß hervortreten. Auch ein Zettel mit Frodos gleichmäßiger Handschrift liegt darin. Nur ein Satz: "Bei dir ist er sicher." Frodos Ring. Der Eine Ring!  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
  
  
Lest auch unbedingt die Fortsetzung (schließlich ist es ein Zweiteiler) 'Den Gefährten auf den Fersen'. 


End file.
